


Sunshine

by MajorWeak



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Acting, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fun, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Sex, Surfing, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak





	1. Chapter 1

It was another hot summers day in California, you had only moved to California from Australia two weeks ago and the summer in California was just as hot as the summer in Australia. You finished work earlier during the day and decided to spend the rest of your afternoon surfing the Cali waves. You had just caught a wave and someone cut you off, knocking you off your board and the man off his.

You paddled back to shore where the man had just stepped out of the water and onto the warm sand.

"You're a crappy surfer" you joked with him

"I'm sorry about that" he said with a smile

"Not a problem"

"I'm Jeremy" he said and held his hand out

"Summer" you told him as you shook his hand

"Australian huh?" He asked

"It's that obvious right" you said and laughed

"Yeah" he said and laughed "How long have you been surfing?" He asked

"Since I was ten, I skate too"

"Cool, I'd probably break my arm trying to skate" he told you and laughed

"Nah, you do ok on the surfboard so you'd be ok on a board"

"So are you on a holiday?" He asked quizzically

"No, I moved here two weeks ago to pursue my career" you told him

"In what?"

"Acting" you said followed by a simple shoulder shrug

"Me too, I lived in Modesto, but I moved out here" he told you

"Awesome, it's great out here" you told him and looked over your shoulder at a wave "And the waves are ten times better than the ones id get back in Australia"

"Sometimes we get crappy ones too"

"Good point" you said with a smile 

"You want to grab a beer?" He asked you

"Sure" you said "Just let me go put my board back in the car" you told him

"Ok I'll wait right here" he said

"Cool" you said and walked to your car, you put the car on the racks on top of the roof and headed back down to Jeremy

Jeremy looked at you mysteriously and you couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" You asked

"You already knew who I was didn't you?" He asked

"Of course man, your Jeremy Renner, but that still doesn't make you a better surfer" you joked with him and he whole heartily chuckled along

"Geez you're full of compliments" he joked back

"Ok I'll teach you how to surf... Properly" you said with a smile and he laughed and shook his head

"Come on,let's go get that beer" he said and you followed along laughing 

Jeremy took you to the bar across the street and little did he know this was one of your usuals, you walked inside and sat down at the bar with him.

"Summer!" The bartender called out with a wide smile and then walked over

"Sup man" you said and shook his hand

"I take it you've been here before" Jeremy said with a cheesy grin

"She is the life of the party" Ben told you

"This is one of my regulars" you said

"So what are you doing rookie?" Ben asked you

"I was surfing" you said and looked at Jeremy with a raised brow "Until he cut me off"

"I might take you up on those surf lessons" Jeremy said with a half smile

"So how does Jeremy Renner cut Summer off surfing and live to tell the tale?" Ben asked

"Wow you make it sound like I'm some mass murderer or something" you told Ben

"Charm" Jeremy said and flashed a huge smile

"Well would you like to hear a story?" Ben asked Jeremy

"Sure" he said

"When rookie here first moved out here and went for a surf, some dude thought it would be funny to cut her off, actually a few guys did it. So when she gets back to shore the guys are all standing around laughing at her and she kicks there asses, broken noses and jaws, it was crazy" Ben told him

"That's badass mama" Jeremy said with a grin

"I have a big family, a lot of guys so you pick up a thing or two" you said and shrugged

"Well my parents are having a Barbecue tonight, you should totally come" Jeremy suggested

"I don't know" you told him

"Come on, you can meet some new people, you know socialise" he joked with you

"Oh ha ha" you said "Ok, where and when?" You asked

"We can go now if you want, starts in an hour or so" he said

"In board shorts and a singlet?" You said

"Singlet is so Australian" he said and laughed "It's fine, I'm wearing just my board shorts" he told you "It is Summer after all"

"In Australia we call board shorts boardies"

"Soon enough the entire population of California will know you're Australian" he said and laughed

"Ok surfer boy, let's go" you said

You finished the rest of your beer and stood up, you shook Bens hand and then left with Jeremy. Jeremy drove and then laughed as you taught him some Australian slang.

"Ok so we have NFL and you have NRL right?" He asked

"Exactly"

"So what's the difference?"

"Well it's similar except NRL players don't wear a helmet and all that protective gear, they don't throw the ball from one end of the field to the other for a try or a touchdown" you explained to him

"Oh ok, I think I get what you mean"

You laughed and shook your head "Looks like I'll have to teach you how to play football too"

"I can play football, just not Australian football, so I'll teach you and you teach me" he suggested

"Got you again there, I already know how to play American football" you told him

"Ok is there anything you can't do?" He joked

"There are a few things"

"Well then, you're going to have to tell me later so I can teach you something" he chuckled and smiled

"Done deal man" you said and smiled


	2. Chapter Two

Jeremy pulled up in his mums drive way and walked you inside and straight out to the backyard where everyone was sitting around the table or pool.

"Hey Mom" Jeremy said and then proceeded to kiss his mother on the cheek and give her a right hug "Ma this is my friend Summer, Summer this is my amazing mother" Jeremy said with a smile

"That's a beautiful name" she said 

"Thank you" you said with a bright smile

"I'm Valerie" she said and gave you a hug

"Lovely to meet you" 

"Come on, you have to meet everyone else now" Jeremy said

You went around meeting everyone, you ended up teaching Jeremy and his brothers and sisters how to play Australian football and they picked it up quickly. When you and Jeremy were walking by the pool to get a drink he pushed you in a laughed, you reached up and grabbed the waist band of his pants and pulled him in too.

You both laughed and then got out to help set the table with Jeremy.

"Jerry" his mom called out

"One second Mom" he called back, he finished setting the table "Everything ok?" He asked as he stood next to his Mom

"Are you and your friend staying here tonight?" She asked

"Uh, I'm not sure" 

"Well go ask" his mom told him

"Ok" he said with a mysterious smile

Jeremy walked back over to you and sat down by the edge of the pool.

"Mom wants to know of we are staying tonight" he said and tried not to laugh

"Well" you said and he laughed 

"I'm sorry, my Moms pretty straight forward, but in a good way" he said

"Don't be, she's lovely" you said with a smile

"So would you like to stay here tonight with me?" Jeremy asked

"Sure, why not" you said

"Good, I'll go tell her" he said before he got up to tell his Mom

You all sat down around the table and ate,talked and laughed.

"So how'd you two meet?" Clayton asked

You looked at Jeremy and grinned and he just laughed "I was surfing and he cut me off" you said

"Oh come on Jeremy" Clayton said and laughed "Still a horrible surfer" he said

"I'll get better.....eventually" Jeremy said

"First of all, you're way to heavy on your front foot" you told him

"Thanks for schooling me in front of my family" Jeremy said jokingly

"Not a problem, if you need me to do it again you can find me at the beach" you joked back

"I'll take you up on that" he said with a smile

Everyone started leaving and Jeremy's mother went to bed and his father back home. Jeremy had a few friends coming over and you had no idea who, he was a little stubborn in that way, Jeremy handed you a beer and then went to the side of the house to open the gate for his friends. When he came back around Jeremy grabbed your beer and pushed you into the pool.

"Ok first you cut me off and then you push me in the pool....again" you said and turned around, a little shocked by who was standing next to Jeremy.

Jeremy bit down on his lip to stop himself laughing "Summer meet my pals Robert, Mark, Hemsworth, Evans, Scarlett"

"Hi all" you said and waved

"Hey" they all said back in sync and then Robert pushed Jeremy in and you laughed.

"Eat it sucker" you said and splashed water at him

Everyone got in the pool and sat their beers on the edge.

"Let's play the drinking game" Robert said with a wink

"So the drinking game is when...." Jeremy said but was cut short

"I know how it goes" you chuckled

"I'll start then" Scarlett said "I've never been in a fight" and with that everyone took a sip of their beer

"I've never had sex in a public place" Robert said and laughed, you and Jeremy both took a sip of your beers and everyone glared at you, wondering.

"Ok details" Hemsworth called out

"Ok Hemsworth, you know the harbour in Gong back in Australia?" You asked him

"Of course, best fish n chip shop there" he said and nearly drooled

"Well I was nineteen and I was quite drunk" you said

"Ok me and my girlfriend at the time went hiking and well shit, it's not hard to figure out the rest" Jeremy said and everyone laughed along with him

"Ok my turn" Hemsworth said with his deep Australian accent "I have never been arrested" you, Jeremy and Scarlett all took a sip.

"Fighting" you all said at once

"I've never had wild sex" Mark said and Scarlett and Rob both took another sip

"I've never made love" Jeremy said and everyone else took sips except you two and they all looked at you

"What?" You asked

"Seriously?" Evans asked you "Not even you Renner?"

"Nope, I mean sex is sex and fucking is fucking right?" He asked and you all nodded your heads "Well you have to love someone enough to make love to them because it's more than just sex or a fuck" he explained

"Fair enough" Rob said

"I've never been skinny dipping" Evans said and everyone took a long sip

Everyone looked at you with a raised eyebrow and you smiled.

"I've never seen Jeremy's ass" you said and then took a sip, after plenty of laughter so did everyone else "Nice ass by the way" you said and winked at him

"Thanks" Jeremy said while his face lit up a light shade of red 

"Oh I have a better idea, let's play truth or dare" Robert said with a smug smirk

"Fine but you start" Mark said

"Ok, Summer truth or dare?" Robert asked

"Truth"

"Oh this will be funny, I dare you and Hemsworth to have a conversation using only Australian slang" he said and chuckled

"Alright mate, how's it goin'?" You asked Hemsworth 

"Yeah not bad mate, did you have a barbie tonight, or what"

"Yeah had some sangas" you told him

"You miss Straya much" Hemsworth asked you while everyone went into fits of laughter

"Ok I think you all get the point" you said "Robert, truth or dare?"

"Sweetheart I'll take your dare on" he said with a smile


	3. Chapter Three

"Well then I dare you to run a lap if the backyard naked" you said and laughed and with that Robert got out of the pool and ran around the backyard without his board shorts and underwear and you all laughed, he then got dressed and hopped back in the pool.

"Ok Renner truth or dare?" Robert asked

"Dare amigo" Jeremy said with a serious game face

"I dare you to kiss Summer" he said with a big smile

Jeremy smiled and leaned over to you, he placed one hand on your waist and the other on your cheek as his lips crashed into yours, his tongue slid along your bottom lip and before you both parted he bit your lip just hard enough to leave it tingling.

"Too easy guys" Jeremy said with a smile

As the night went on everyone went inside and went straight to sleep, leaving you and Jeremy still in the pool.

"So" Jeremy said with a cheeky smile

"So" you said and smiled back

"Are we still playing truth or dare?" He asked

"Nope, you ask away and I'll tell you whatever you want to know" you told him

"Ok, how many tattoos do you have?"

"It has to be something like seventy" you told him

"Do you plan on getting more?"

"Yep, I'm booked in for a new one tomorrow" you told him

"What of?" He fired back at you

"I'm getting a day of the dead tattoo on my ribs" you told him

"Sounds like it's going to hurt"

"We'll see" you said with a tilt of the head

"So you're not working tomorrow?" He asked

"Nope"

"Me either, so maybe we can go out and have breakfast together, I can come with you to get your tattoo, then we can have lunch and go for a surf?" He asked

"Sounds like a plan" you said

"Good" he said "Let me try something, just stay there" he said and backed you into the corner of the pool

He placed his hands on your waist and then kissed you, suddenly your hands were all over each other, he ripped your shorts and underwear off and then his, he picked you up and one of his hands were gripping your ass while the other he used to guide himself into you. He let out a grunt and you a moan and with that he quickened his pace and gently bit and sucked at your neck, you knew that tomorrow you would have a love bite but it didn't phase you at all.

Your nails dug into his back leaving scratch marks from the bottom up to his shoulders, you were so close now and so was he.

"Cum for me mama" he moaned into your ear and that was your undoing, he placed his mouth to yours yet again in a sloppy kiss to muffle your moans and his too.

"Fuck" you moaned into his mouth and just like that you both came together, he placed you back down, your legs still a little wobbly as he rested his head on your shoulder.

"We're not finished by a long shot" he told you as he put his shorts and underwear back on, as did you.

You both got dried off and Jeremy carried you over his shoulder into his room and then into the shower. He stripped you down yet again and then turned the shower on, he couldn't keep his hands off you. He then hoped in and slid into you after he picked you back up in his arms, his pace quicker and rougher and you bit down on his neck to stop your own screams from coming out.

"Fuck you're gorgeous" he growled at you and then moved his hand down and started rubbing your clit in fast circles

"Jeremy..." You breathed out

"That's it mama" he growled, his voice low and husky.

You felt yourself lose control again, your walls clamping down around his cock sent his pace faster and deeper as he too came undone, his arm twitched as he did so. You both got out of the shower and dried yourselves off, Jeremy had bits of hair sticking up and you went into a fit of laughter.

He quickly tied your hands to the head board and then gave you a sarcastic laugh before his head was between your legs, his tongue plunged deep inside you as his nose pressed against your clit. He hummed against you and before you knew it you were grinding against his face as he placed his hand on your stomach to hold you down and let you ride out your orgasm. He untied you and you both fucked again, he bent you over the bed and then pulled your back to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around your body as he kissed and sucked at your neck and then his tongue was wrestling yours as you both came and fell back onto the bed, the both of you panting as beads of sweat dripped from the both of you.

You both crawled under the blankets and Jeremy laid on his back with your head on his chest and an arm wrapped around you, you both fell asleep within minutes. Jeremy woke you up in the morning and handed you a pair if his track suit pants and jumper to wear, he took you to the dining table where everyone was seated and waiting for both you and Jeremy before they started eating, Robert looked at you both with a huge cheesy grin and then winked.


	4. Chapter Four

You all are breakfast and talked and laughed and when you finished and helped Valarie with the dishes Robert pulled Jeremy aside.

"Sounds like you had fun last night" Robert said

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell" Keremy told him and then walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around your waist.

"You ready to go mama?" He asked

"Of course" you said

"Breakfast is out of the question but coffee isn't" he said with a smile

"You read my mind" you said with a smile and turned around to face him

Jeremy smiled and then went to say goodbye to everyone as did his friends, he drove you back to your house first which happened to be across the road from the beach. When you walked inside your American staffy Shadow jumped up on you and greeted you with kisses and hugs.

"Shadow sit" you told him and he did just that "Ok Shadow this is my friend Jeremy, Jeremy this is my buddy Shadow" you told him and Shadow held his paw out for Jeremy

"Hey Shadow" Jeremy said and shook his paw

"Shadow keep watch" you said as you walked into your room and changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a led zeppelin shirt.

When you walked out Shadow was sitting on the lounge next to Jeremy with his eyes focused on the front door.

"Good boy Shadow, time for breakfast" you told him and he came running over to you and then sat down while you put his food in his bowl "Listen pal I'll be back soon ok" you said and Shadow barked at you in response.

"He's a smart dog" Jeremy said

"Very" you said with a smile "Shadow keep watch while I'm gone" you said as you walked out

"I can't believe you live directly across the road from the beach" Jeremy said

"What can I say, I love the water" you told him

"Ok so where is this tattoo shop?" He asked

"Around the corner third on the left" you told him

He drove you there and sat down while your tattooist prepped everything, a few minutes later you were laying down and being tattooed.

"How's Shadow?" Your tattooist asked

"He's good man, I'll have to bring him in soon, he misses coming in here with me" you told him

"He's the coolest dog in Cali" he said and you had to hold back a chuckle

"How's the pain?" Jeremy asked

"What pain?" You asked him

"Ok then" he said with a smile

"I'd tell ya' to stay out of the water until the ink heals up but hey that's pointless" your tattooist said "Also thanks for the introduction"

"Oh right, Jeremy this is Ajay and vice versa" you said

"Nice to meet you man" Ajay said

"You too" Jeremy said with a smile

"Any chance I can get a photo and you to sign the wall over there when I'm done?" Ajay asked him

"Of course" Jeremy said

"Awesome" Ajay said

A few hours after your tattoo was finished and you took a look in the mirror with a wide grin

"Looks sick" you said and shook Ajays hand

"Have I ever let you down Rookie?" Ajay asked

"Not once" you said and laughed

"When you back in here next?" He asked you

"I'll probably come and see you next week" you told him

Jeremy signed the wall and got a photo with Ajay before you all said your goodbyes and left. You went back home to get Shadow and then you and Jeremy headed to a nice outdoor cafe for lunch.

"Keep watch Shadow" you said

"So you taught him all of this?" Jeremy asked

"Sure did"

"You really can do everything" Jeremy said

"Not everything" you told him

After talking for a while you both ordered your meals and a coffee, you saw a police officer chasing down a man that was ahead of him, you knew he wouldn't be able to catch him and you stood up.

"Watch this" you said to Jeremy "Shadow, go help" you said and pointed

You and Jeremy both stood watching as Shadow quickly caught the man and backed him into a corner, the officer then cuffed the man and walked him to the car that was parked a few steps away from you and Jeremy. The officer then walked over to you with Shadow.

"Shadow rest" you said and he then laid down and closed his eyes

"Thanks for the help rookie" the officer said to you

"Not a problem Sergeant Walker" you said

You both shook hands and then Sergeant Walker got in his car and drove off.

"Ok so how is it you know everyone?" Jeremy asked

"I don't know, I'm the kind of person that gets along with just about anyone" you told him

"You have a heart of gold, I can see that already" he told you

"Like wise" you told him

You both sat and ate your meals, you talked and watched the waves crashing against the shore, you walked along the beach and then sat down on the sand over looking the water.

"Go play" you told Shadow

Shadows ran off into the water and you smiled.

"You know I've had a lot of fun since yesterday afternoon" Jeremy said as he stared at you with a smile on his face

"Me too, too bad I'm working tonight" you said

"So am I" he said "Unfortunately" he said with a chuckle

"Give me your phone" you said

"Ok" he said and handed it to you, you put your number in his phone and then handed it back to him

"You know where I live and now you have my number, so don't be a stranger" you told him

"I don't plan on it" he told you 

You both smiled and then looked back out to the water to see Shadow playing fetch with a few kids and you smiled.

Your phone rang and you answered it immediately "Hey mum" you said

"Hey, how's California?" She asked

"It's good, I'll be back in Australia for a week after I'm finished with this film" you told her

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah" you told her

"You better bring Shadow with you" she said

"I will mum I promise" you said

"Well I have to go and do the shopping, call me whenever you can" 

"I will mum, love you" you said

"Love you too" she said before hanging up

You smiled and slid your phone back into your pocket.


	5. Chapter Five

Jeremy smiled and rested his head on your shoulder and you smiled, both your phones started ringing in your pockets and you both answered.

"Yeah I'll be there soon" you told the voice on the other end

"Ok I'll be there in ten" Jeremy said 

You both hung up and slid your phones into your pockets, you called Shadow back and he sat by your side as you and Jeremy stood up.

"Work?" He asked you

"Yeah, you too huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, uhm.. Can I ring you later?" He asked

"Definitely"

"Great, well I'll call you" he said with a smile and then pressed his lips to your forehead 

You both went your separate ways, you took shadow back home and filled his bowl up for him before you left. You arrived on set and were sent straight to costume and then makeup, when you walked back to set a brown haired man turned around and his face lit up with a bright smile and his eyes flickered shades of blue and green.

"Work huh?" He asked

"Yeah" you told him with a smile

"How long have you been working on this movie?" He asked

"Since the start"

The director walked over to you both "Jeremy this is Summer, Summer this is Jeremy" he said

"Yeah I know" Jeremy said with a bright smile

"Glad you too know each other, well Jeremy if you didn't know, Summer will be playing Rachel, Brandts enemy and the connection to his past" he explained

"Ok, let's do this" Jeremy said

"Alright, everyone quiet on set" he called "And action" he called and you and Jeremy jumped straight to it.

You both ran through your scenes perfectly and then had a quick coffee break. The next scene was the explanation from Brandt to Ethan Hunt on how you and Brandt knew each other, as it continued into the next scene it heated up a little.

"It's the past Ethan, so how about we leave it there" Brandt said as he turned his back to you 

"You weren't saying that at Romania hotel room 669 when we were in Rome" you said as you sat down with a smirk

Brandt turned and looked at you "Oh really, is that how you remember it?" He asked

"Ok looks like you two have some things to discuss" Ethan said and walked out of the room

"That's exactly how I remember it William" you said as you stood up and ran your finger up and down his chest

"I bet it is" he said as he kept your gaze and held it

"Why don't you tell me how you remember it" you said in a seductive tone, your tongue running along your bottom lip as you pushed him with your finger still on his chest until he fell into the chair

"I'm not explaining anything" he said as you straddled his lap 

"Really?" You asked against his ear, your hot breath flushing against his neck "Why don't you tell me what you remember" you suggested as your lips were now an inch away from his

Brandt lifted you up in his arms and walked into the bedroom "How about I show you" he said as he placed you down and crawled on top of you, his lips crashing into yours

"And cut" the director called out "Perfect you two, the way you both made it feel so real and raw was amazing" he said

"Can we have a minute?" Jeremy asked as he now splayed out on his stomach, his face a little red but hidden by the coverage of you sitting next to him

"Of course" the director told you "Everyone clear the set" he called out, he closed the door after everyone left the set and left you two in the room

"You ok?" You asked Jeremy

"Not really" he told you, hiding his face in the blanket

"Jeremy what's wrong?" You asked, a little worried

He rolled over and sat up and it was now obvious to you, his member was straining hard against the fabric of his suit pants, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" he told you 

"Don't be" you told him

"Fuck, never in my career have I become.." He said and looked down "Well hard from a scene, not even sex scenes" he told you

You bit your bottom lip and straddled his lap "Don't worry about it" you told him

"Fuck" he grunted "You're driving me crazy here mama" he said and sunk his teeth down into his bottom lip

"You two ready?" The director called out

"Yeah" Jeremy called out as you quickly got off him and he rolled back onto his stomach

The door flew open and filled with cameras and crew members again.

"Ok you two the next scene is the sex scene" the director told you both and then you both went to get changed and the director placed your clothes messily on the floor, when you both came back the director cleared the room of all staff and crew that weren't needed and you and Jeremy were both laying back on the bed, Jeremy a top of you.

"I want you so bad right now" he whispered in your ear

"Then fuck me already" you whispered back

"Ok guys we are going to get straight into it, are you both ready?" the director asked you 

Jeremy slid his hand down and pulled his cock sock off "yeah" he then replied

"Ok action" he called out

Jeremy quickly slid inside your already wet pussy, he started thrusting into you, his lips stayed glued to yours messily.

"Ok you two let's pick up the pace now" the director called out

"Don't be gentle" you whispered into his ear

Jeremy quickly picked up his pace, moans escaped your lips as they did his, you raised your hips to meet his thrusts which caused him to hit you deeper, in the perfect spot.

"Now the finishing scene guys" the director told you both

"Cum for me Jeremy" you whispered 

Jeremy's pace picked up more as your orgasm washed over you and you moaned, your walls clenched around his cock, causing it to twitch as hot spurts of slick cum shot inside you and he moaned along with you and then collapsed on top of you.

"And cut" the director called "You two are good, everyone clear the room"

You both got changed back into your costumes and finished filming at 3am, Jeremy was still hot and flustered when you left, he was struggling to keep himself together, when he got in his car his cock was straining again, you saw the desperation in his eyes, the sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to restrain himself.

You drove back home and sat on the couch while Shadow was asleep in his bed in the spare room, you were interrupted when Jeremy barged through your door and you quickly stood up.


	6. Chapter Six

Before you could say anything Jeremy had you backed against the wall, he grabbed your hand and placed it on the prominent bulge that was straining against the fabric of his jeans.

"That's all because of you, just you" he breathed out

"That's nice" you said with a smile and then pushed him back with your finger on his chest.

You sat back down on the couch and continued watching tv while Jeremy stood and looked at you confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked you as he sat down next to you

"Nope" you told him

"Then what is it?" He asked confused

"You've gotta work for it" you told him seductively 

"Oh it's like that" he said looking at you but you ignored him and focused back on the tv.

Jeremy stared at you now frustrated, he bit at his lip and rested his face in your lap, his arms wrapped around your waist.

"You're going to make me fucking implode here mama" he told you

"Uh huh" you muttered

"You want me to beg on my knees? Strip? Give you a lap dance?" He asked, his voice now pleading with you

"Come on Jeremy, you're smarter than that" you said playfully

Jeremy sat up and then straddled your lap, he grabbed your hand and slid it down into his underwear so you could feel his cock pulsing and burning against your hand. He pressed his lips to yours and nipped at your bottom lip, his cock was now pressing against your clit which drove you wild.

"Is this better?" He whispered low into your ear and then rocked against you, sending a shudder throughout your body.

"Much" you told him with a smile and bit your lip

"I know what you want" he said as he stood up and then picked you up in his arms.

He stripped you down naked and then did the same to himself, he picked you back up and your back felt cold against the door. He kissed and sucked at your neck which made you wetter by the second, without warning he pushed his cock inside of you and started thrusting, hard and fast, needy and sloppy. He bit down on your neck and started sucking, leaving you with a huge love bite and his teeth marks to let everyone know that he claimed you.

You moaned against his mouth and then he placed you back down on the ground.

"Bend over!" He demanded and pointed to the lounge.

You did as you were told and bent over the armrest of the lounge. He walked up behind you and slipped one of his fingers inside you, the cold silver of his rings made it much more pleasurable, he added another finger and you were now pushing against his fingers, moaning out in pleasure. He moved his fingers back and forth fast in a come here motion, you arched your back and Jeremy smiled, you were now pushing back against him repetitively and your orgasm drew near.

You lost all sense of control when he reached his other hand around and rubbed your nub of nerves in fast circles, you were now biting down on a cushion and then your orgasm overpowered you and hit you harder then ever before.

"Fuck Jeremy" you moaned out wildly "Don't stop"

He made you squirt all over his hand and the floor and you collapsed against the lounge, shivers empowering your whole body. He then slammed back into you with his cock and his hand gripped your waist tight, you knew you would be wearing his fingerprints tomorrow and you didn't care. After your last orgasm you thought you were going to faint, you saw stars and yet somehow you were moaning and squirming again.

Jeremy slammed into you relentlessly with low grunts, you were now pushing against him again as your orgasm washed over you. Jeremy didn't stop, he thrusted into you harder and fucked you into another orgasm, you lost count of how many times you had come now.

"Oh fuck" you moaned out "Jeremy" you yelped out in moaned cries

"I'm not done with you yet you fucking tease" he howled at you as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into him so your back was now flat against his chest, one arm around your waist and the other around your chest, his hand gently squeezing your throat.

He fucked up into you relentlessly, he bit at your shoulder hard enough to draw blood, another orgasm came washing over you wave after wave, your walls clamped down tight around his cock as he fucked you harder.

"Fuck" he moaned out as he cock started pulsing "Fuck!" He yelled "Ahh fuck Summer" he howled at the top of his lungs as his cock twitched and filled you up with his hot strips of cum.

He fell against your back on the lounge me rested his head on your back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath back, you were seeing little white spots floating around and the both of you didn't make any attempt to move an inch. The combination of his sweat and yours started running cool, he pulled out of you and stumbled onto the couch, flat on his back and you fell beside him, your head now rested on his chest.

"Fuck" Jeremy said between breaths

"That was amazing" you said as you finally caught your breath back "I've never came so hard in my life"

"Me either" he told you and pressed a kiss to your forehead "Fuck you're amazing"

"Well I don't think my neighbours are going to forget names for a while" you told him

"Good" he said and then looked at your shoulder to see blood dripping from your shoulder where he had bitten you "Fuck I'm sorry" he said and then sat up

"Huh?" You said and then saw the blood on your shoulder "Oh it's fine, don't worry"

"Come on" he said as he led you into the bathroom and sat you down on the edge of the bath.

He wet a cloth and then looked after your shoulder, he kissed your shoulder and then stroked your cheek, he saw his finger prints on your hips and then looked at you saddened.

"It's fine Jerry" you told him

"Are you sure?" He asked as he looked at you, shame in his eyes

"Positive" you told him and then stood up and pulled him into the shower


	7. Chapter Seven

You both showered and you both wrapped your arms around each other, your head pressed against Jeremy's chest.

"I really like you" he said

"I like you too" you told him

"Summer will you be my girlfriend?" He asked you and you looked up at him with a smile on your face.

"Of course" you told him

Jeremy placed his thumb on your chin and lifted it so he could kiss you and you could feel him smiling ad midst it. You both got out and dried yourselves off and then you and Jeremy laid down entangled in each other. You fell asleep in each other's arms and you were both awoken an hour later to your phone ringing, you looked at the caller ID to see it was your mum.

"Hey mum" you muttered into the phone

"Summer you have to come home" she said frantically

"Why? What's wrong?" You asked

"It's Brant" she told you

"What about Uncle Brant?" 

"He was killed" she told you and you sat up in bed

"I'll be on the next flight" you told her and then hung up

You got out of bed and then packed a suitcase.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked you

"I have to go back to Australia" you told him "My Uncle was killed" you said before you took your suitcase out to the car.

Jeremy followed you out to the car as you got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"I'll meet you at the airport" he told you and you just nodded

You sped to the airport and booked the next flight and soon after so did Jeremy, you paced around until it was time to board your flight and the entire flight you stared out the window and didn't say a thing. When your flight landed you rushed out of the airport with Jeremy and caught a taxi to your mums house. When you arrived you ran inside and threw your suitcase down on the floor frantically, you walked into the lounge room to see your mum sitting down talking with your brothers and sisters.

"Mum what happened?" You asked

"He was shot, he was at a service station and it got robbed, he tried fighting the man off and got shot" she explained to you and you sucked in a deep breath

"Did they get the guy?" You asked and then clenched your jaw

"No" she told you

"Ok, you guys look like hell so go and get some sleep, I'm going to back to my apartment back here and make some phone calls, I'll come back tomorrow" you told them and then left with your suitcase, Jeremy was standing at the front door and followed you back out to the taxi.

The taxi took you back to your apartment that you bought before you moved to America, when you walked inside you threw your suitcase down on the floor and pulled your phone out of your pocket. You made a call to the police station and asked if you could have a word with the officer in charge of your uncles case and be agreed to speak to you at the station.

"I've gotta go out for a while, get some sleep, I'll be back in no time" you told Jeremy and then left him there confused.

You were furious, absolutely destroyed about this whole situation, you and your uncle were close. You got your old mustang out of the garage and them drove to the station where a detective met you and took you into his office.

"Summer I'm truly sorry about Brant" he said

"So you know what the guy looks like?" You asked

"Yes"

"Can I see a picture?"

"Of course" he said and handed you a piece of paper with the mans picture and name on it

"Thank you" you said and then proceeded to fold the paper up and put it in your pocket "I have to go" you told him and then walked out.

You walked outside and got back in your car, you drove to an old neighbourhood that you used to live in, which had some interesting characters that might have an idea of where you might find the man. When you pulled up you saw a few guys sitting on a set if steps and you approached them.

"Any of you know where I can find this guy?" You asked while holding the paper in front of them

"We're not saying shit to you" one of them said

"Wrong answer" you told them

Jeremy sat up waiting for you and when you got home you had a small cut under your eye and bloodied knuckles.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked as he looked you up and down

You rested your hands on the table and then threw everything off it and threw a few chairs after that. Jeremy wrapped his arms around you tightly and you fell to the floor in a heap with him, his back now flat against the wall and his legs sprawled out on the floor with you pulled in close to his chest. He pressed kisses to your head and cooed you to try and stop your sobs against his chest but nothing worked, you cried for what must have been hours or what felt like hours and then you finally fell asleep in his arms.

Jeremy picked you up and carried you to bed, he placed you down gently and wrapped the blankets around you. He cleaned up the mess you had made earlier and then laid next to you in bed with his arms wrapped tightly around you, never letting you go. You stirred in your sleep and even talked a few times but Jeremy got you settled down easily.


	8. Chapter Eight

When you woke up in the morning you just pulled the blankets over your head and rolled over, Jeremy walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to you.

"Good morning" he said 

"Morning" you replied back

"Why don't you get out of bed and I'll cook breakfast" he suggested

You pulled the blanket down and stared at him "I'm not really hungry, thanks though" you said and pulled the blankets back over your head

"Come on mama, you have to eat"

"Not hungry" you muttered

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way then" he said as he pulled the blankets off you and then picked you up over his shoulder and carried you into the lounge room.

He put you back down on your feet and then placed his hands on your shoulders, pushing you down onto the seat at the table. He cooked you breakfast and then placed your plate down in front of you, you pushed it aside and rested your head on the table. Jeremy knelt down in front of you and squeezed his head under your arms so he could see your face.

"Talk to me" he said

"I don't know what to say"

"Say anything, yell at me if you want, just let it all out" he told you 

"I'm not going to yell at you Jerry" you told him and then lifted your head up

"Well tell me what you're thinking about, vent to me, it'll help"

You took a deep breath and then rubbed your eyes "I don't understand how the police haven't got the man yet, I feel so fucking lost" you confessed to him

"I know mama"

"Last night the police showed me a picture of the robber so I went around to my old neighbour hood to see if someone might recognise him and the people I asked were his friends, they wouldn't tell me what I wanted to know so I beat it out of them" you continued

"Promise me you won't go looking for this guy anymore" Jeremy begged you

"I can't promise that Jeremy" you said and then looked at him

"Summer I'm begging you, I don't want to see you get hurt and I don't want to lose you" he told you

"What am I supposed to do then Jeremy?" You asked "please fucking tell me because I don't know anymore" you told him as tears stained your face

"You let the police deal with that guy, we spend time with your family and we get through this" he tells you "Because if something ever happened to you, if you got hurt or worse then id end up in jail"

You ran your hands through your hair and squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to fight back the tears that were coming.

"Ok" you mumbled 

Jeremy wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead, you both then ate your breakfast. You had no idea how you were going to get through any of this but you knew Jeremy would be with you every step of the way and that eased your mind a little. You both showered and then went to your mums house to discuss the funeral and arrangements, it all happened quickly and the next week flew past, you and Jeremy hadn't spoken much but that was because you were trying to figure everything out in your head.

The day of the funeral you gave a speech that made everyone laugh and then cry, you said your final goodbyes and then you and Jeremy headed to the bar with some friends and family to have a few drinks and share beloved memories. A few hours into the night and a few drinks too, a man was getting rowdy at the bar, swearing and cursing. You walked to the bar and ordered your last round if drinks when the man bumped into you and then started swearing at you and shoving you a little, that's when Jeremy stepped in a struck him in the face.

"Don't you ever lay your hands on my fucking woman again" he warned him, his nose flared, his jaw clenched shut and his hands in two fists.

You pulled Jeremy away and walked back over to your seat with him, he sat down and kept looking over his shoulder at the man as he walked out.

"Hey" you said and waved your hand in front of his face

"Hey" he said back and looked at you

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, are you ok?" He asked as he checked you over 

"Jeremy I'm fine" you told him as his chest rose and fell heavily, his eyes darting around the bar "Jeremy, look at me" you demanded 

"Yeah"

"I'm fine ok, it's ok" you told him and intertwined your hand with his, your head now rested on his shoulder and his breathing slowed down

"Ok" he said and let out a deep breath "You got everything ready to fly back tomorrow?" He asked you

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah" he told you "We should go and get some sleep"

"You're right" you said and stood up

You both said your goodbyes to everybody and you promised to call your mum when your plane landed so she knew you were both ok. When you got back to the apartment and laid down in bed with Jeremy you rolled over and laid your head on his chest and draped an arm over his stomach.

"I'm sorry about this whole week, I just had to process everything in my mind" you told him

"Don't be sorry, it's not an easy thing to go through" he told you 

You looked up at him and smiled and he smiled back.

"It's good to see that smile again" he said and then kissed you "Now let's get some sleep" he said

"Ok" you said "Goodnight Jerry"

"Goodnight beautiful" he said before you both fell asleep.

The next morning was utter chaos, every reporter in Australia must have decided to go to Sydney airport that morning and fucking try to speak to you and Jeremy. Security had to take you both to your plane and then security had to take you to your car back in California. It was safe to say that you and Jeremy were beyond tired and just wanted to sleep but you both had some press interviews to do an hour after you landed which would be a challenge in its own with being so tired.


	9. Chapter Nine

You both stopped off to get a quick coffee before you both had to leave for your interviews, the jetlag was working in over drive and all you wanted to do was sleep. You and Jeremy only had one interview together that day and you knew it wouldn't be utter madness as long as he was there with you. At your interview you and Jeremy had been thrown all sorts of questions but managed to give great answers back.

"So we hear it that you and Jeremy have a fling, is that true?" A man asked

"A fling?" You said "No, it's a relationship, not a fling and I love Jeremy" you said and Jeremy quickly snapped his head around and looked at you, an adorable smile on his face and his eyes lit up with happiness.

"I love you too" he said and stared at you, the camera zoomed in on you both.

"And what's it like working with Jeremy, especially since you two are in a relationship?" A lady asked

"It's great to work with someone you know, especially because as actors we can feed off of each other" you said

"And can you guys tell us anything about Mission Impossible 5?" The two interviewers asked

"It's fast paced, we have some great new additions to the cast but I think overall everything about it is going to keep the viewers on the edge of their seat" Jeremy tells them

"And can you tell us anything about your character Summer?"

"I can't say much but I can say that this lady is connected to Brandts past" you told then 

"Well thank you both very much for your time"

"Thanks for having us" you both said

You both had your photo taken with the interviewers for their social networking and then you both went back to your house. Shadow jumped up on you when you opened the door and you have him a hug. You sat down on the lounge with shadow and Jeremy, he rested his head in your lap and closed his eyes.

"So you love me huh" he said and then opened his eyes

"Yeah, I fell for the Cali boy who cut me off my wave" you said and laughed

"And I fell for the girl I've been searching for my whole life" he said with a smile

"Fuck you're adorable" you said and kissed him

"And you're gorgeous" he said "I'm keeping you by my side until I die" 

"Like wise" you told him and then started tickling him

He squirmed and laughed, then wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face into your stomach "Come on mama that's not fair" he said

"I didnt even know you were ticklish, just took a chance" you said

"Well I know your ticklish" he said and then looked up at you with a huge grin on his face

"Oh no you don't" you said as you quickly jumped off the lounge, quickly followed by Jeremy chasing you around the house.

You ran into the room and went to run over the bed but Jeremy picked you up and tackled you onto the bed and laughed.

"What was that you were saying before?" He said and raised a brow, a cheeky smile now on his face

"Jeremy I love you" you said and tried to fight back your laughter

"That's adorable, really it is but..." He said and then started tickling you

"Jeremy" you cried out in fits of laughter

"Jeremy" he said jokingly 

"You fucking dork" you said 

"Says you" he said and chuckled

He stopped tickling you and you both laid there smiling at each other, he pressed his lips to yours passionately, his hand now cupping your face and yet you were quickly interrupted by Jeremy's phone ringing. At first he ignored it until it rang again, he looked at the caller ID to see it was his Mom.

"Hold that thought for a second mama" he told you and then answered "Hey Mom"

"Jerry there are reporters out the front" his mom told him

"What!" He yelled down the phone "Ill be right over, fucking reporters" he said as he hung his phone up.

"What's wrong Jer?" You asked as he pulled you to your feet

"Reporters are harassing my family again" he said and ran a hand through his hair

"Don't stress about it, we'll sort it out" you assured him and then kissed his temple "Now let's go" you said and walked out to your car

You drove to his moms house to see a herd of reporters outside, Jeremy put his sunglasses on and then pulled your hood over your head, he was protective of his personal life and you didn't blame him. You both got out of the car and headed for the front door, you pushed through the reporters and Jeremy had kept his cool, well except for one asshole.

"Looks like Mom called the man himself, can you answer some questions for us Mommies boy, what's the deal with the new girl? Is it love or did you just knock her up? What does your mom think about that movie star?" One man said

Jeremy turned around and swung his fist, hitting the man straight in the face, the man then pushed Jeremy and swung back at him connecting to his eye, he clenched his jaw and then pushed the man up against the wall and hit him again. You had to pull Jeremy off him and take him inside or he would of kept hitting the man. Jeremy stormed off into the backyard where an old punching bag was set up, he took one punch at it and split the bag, the sand now pouring out.

"Fucking assholes!" He cursed loudly

You walked out and grabbed his arm, he swung around and looked at you, his jaw still clenched, eyes enraged and his knuckles red.

You cupped his face "Hey, just breath ok, don't even think about them" you told him

He took a deep breath and then bit his bottom lip "I'm sorry" he said and sighed

"Don't be" you told him

"They just...." He started

"I know Jerry" you told him and he put his head down "Hey look at me" you told him and he did, he lifted his head and looked at you, his eyes now soft and sorrowful "You're human, you were protecting me and your family and you should never be sorry about that, but right now we are going to pay no attention to them and go see if your mum is ok,ok?"

Little did either of you know that his Mom was standing at the back door watching you both with a smile on her face.


	10. Chapter Ten

Jeremy have you a faint smile "I love you"

"I love you too" you said

"You better keep her Jeremy" Valerie told him

"I will Mom" he stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly "You ok?" He asked her

"I'm fine, you on the other hand need some ice on that eye and on your hand" she told him

"Mom I'm fine" he said

"Listen to her Jer" you said

"If I don't you two are just going to band up on me aren't you?" He asked

"Yes" you both said in unison 

"Ok fine" he said and walked inside with you and his mom 

You sat him down on the lounge and got ice for Jeremy while his mom made coffee.

"Would you two like a coffee?" She asked

"Yes please Mom" Jeremy called out

"Yes please" you added

Jeremy flinched as you put the ice on his eye.

"That hurt?" You asked concerned 

"Nope, just cold" he told you

"You might need stitches" you told him as you looked at the cut under his eye

"It'll be fine" he said while holding I've on his hand

"Stop being so stubborn" you told him

Jeremy rolled his eyes at you and you slapped his arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" He asked

"I seen you roll your eyes" you told him with a blank look 

"Look I just don't want you worrying about me" he said

"Jeremy I'm your girlfriend, that's what I do, I look after you and you look after me" you told him

"Now who's being stubborn" he asked when suddenly his phone rang "Can't we catch a break!" He yelled before he answered his phone "Hello?"

"Have you seen the news right now?" His manager asked him

"I don't need to to know what's on there" he replied

"It's worse then what you think it is, you should turn the tv on and then give me a call back"

"Ok, bye" he said and then hung up

You handed him the remote and he turned on the news, there it was, some bullshit story about Jeremy attacking an innocent reporter who was just "being polite". 

"I'll show them a fucking attack" Jeremy said and then stood up only to be pulled back down by you

"Language" Valerie said as she walked out and sat the coffees on the small coffee table.

"Have you seen what they've put on the news? It's bullshit and I'm sick of them harassing my family" he protested

"Jerry I know you are but just ignore it" she told him

"Why should I, why should you all have to put up with those pricks" he said and then stormed off down the hall.

Valerie sighed and looked saddened "It's ok ill sort it out" you told her and then walked down the hall and into Jeremy's room.

He was on the phone to his lawyer and manager in a three way call, he was sat at the edge of the bed with his head down with one arm wrapped around himself so his hand rested on his neck, when he hung up he started cursing loudly. You sat behind him and started massaging his shoulders and he let out a quiet sigh, you could feel how tense he was and you knew the stress was getting to him.

"What did your manager say?" 

"He is going to sort it but it could take a day or two, so those fucks are just going to keep harassing us until it blows over" he told you

"Ok that's it" you said and pulled him into your arms, your head falling against the pillow and Jeremy's resting on your stomach with his arms now wrapped around you tight.

"I just.." He started "I'm happy to answer a few questions and have my photo taken but I need to keep you and my family away from all of that, my personal life needs to stay personal" he told you

"I know Jeremy, just stop thinking and clear your mind for a while" you told him

"Ok" he kissed your stomach and then laid his head back down "I love you Summer" he mumbled

"I love you too" you told him

You ran your fingers through his hair and a few minutes after you heard him snoring and smiled, you closed your eyes for just a second and then you fell fast asleep. When you woke up Jeremy was still asleep in the same position as he was before, he looked so adorable and you couldn't help but gently pull your phone out of your pocket and take a photo. Jeremy shook his head and then rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Jeremy rolled onto his side and rested his weight on his elbow.

"Hi" he said in a sleepy voice

"Hey" you said with a smile

"How long have we been out?" He asked as his eyes crinkles at the corners

"Since yesterday afternoon" you told him

"What's the time now?"

"11am"

"That's not too bad" he said and then sat up in bed "I don't even want to check my phone right now"

"Then don't" you told him and rested your head on his shoulder

"I'm sorry I've been so stressed out" he said

"If you say sorry one more time when you don't have to I will slap you" you told him which made him chuckle

"I don't know what I'd do without you" he said with a smile

"You'd probably be cutting everyone else off at the beach" you joked

"Sounds about right" he joked back "I'm gonna go talk to Mom, you go take a shower and relax" he said and then kissed your head

Jeremy walked out and sat down next to his mom on the lounge.

"I'm sorry for losing it Mom" he said

"It's ok Jerry, I know how stressed out you have been lately"

"That's no reason for me to act the way I did and treat you the way I did" he said

"I'm glad you have Summer with you" she said "It's good to finally see you happy with someone" she told him

"Thanks Mom" he said with a glint in his eyes, his face a light shade if red 

"You're welcome Jerry, now how about you take a shower and then I'll make lunch" she suggested

"Ok" he said and walked back into the on-suite to shower with you

He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck, you turned around to face him and he had a smile on his face, he helped you wash your hair and then you both got out. You both got dressed and walked into the kitchen with Jeremy's arms wrapped around your waist and him laughing, wearing a proud smile on his face.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Your phone vibrated in your pocket and you took it out to see a message from an unknown number.

"Hey trouble maker it's your brother Dean, you know I'm just at the airport in need of a ride since the wait for a taxi is an hour, so what so you say?"

You quickly twiddled your thumbs and replied

"On my way pretty boy, in the mean time stay out of trouble haha"

"I have to go and pick up Dean from the airport, you stay here and I'll be back in no time" you told Jeremy

"Ok, I love you" he said

"I love you too" you said and kissed him before you left

You managed to get in the car and drive halfway to the airport without being harassed and then you noticed a black van following you, you started taking random different turns thinking that maybe if was just a coincidence, that was until the can followed you through every turn and kept on your tail. You called Jeremy through the Bluetooth in your car and he answered immediately.

"Jerry"

"Hey what's up" he asked

"There's a black van following me" you told him

"Where are you?" He asked

"Almost at the..." The van rammed into you causing your car to flip numerous times and then it sped off.

"Summer? Summer answer me" he yelled down the phone, when he got no reply he hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket "I gotta go Mom, something's wrong" he told his mom and then left.

Jeremy drove around looking for you until he saw the a street blocked off by police and ambulances. He quickly pulled over and started walking towards them when he seen your car.

"Summer!" He called out as he ran over only to be held back by two police officers "Let me go, that's my girlfriend" he told them

The officers met him go and Jeremy saw your car on the side of the road, you had just been pulled out of the wreck, Jeremy ran over to your side in an utter mess, blood had dried on the side of your face and you had regained consciousness, you were still seeing doubles and did for the next few seconds. Everything was such a blur and the next thing you knew you were laying in a hospital bed with Jeremy pacing the room.

"Jeremy" you said and looked at him

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked as he ran to the side of your bed

"No, no" you said and shook your head "Anything broken?" You asked

"No, just stitches and bruising, thank god" he said and kissed your face over and over again

"I think this whole thing was a setup" you told him

"Yeah me too" Jeremy said as his phone rang "Hello?" He answered

"That's just the beginning Renner, I'm coming for you and I'm going to make your life hell" a mans voice echoed down the phone

"You want me then come after me, but stay the fuck away from my family and my girl or as god as my witness I'll fucking find you and I'll hurt you" Jeremy yelled down the phone

"Your temper is what got you here in the first place so do you think it's a wise idea to be losing your temper again?" The man said

"I know who you are, your just another reporter who is pissed because he didn't get what he needed to get a promotion, well the news is that you'll be losing your job soon and I fucking promise you that" he said furiously 

"Have it your way then Jerry boy" the man said and then hung up

"Son of a bitch!" Jeremy yelled out just as the police had walked in

"We're sorry, is this a bad time?" One of them asked

"Actually no it's perfect timing, the sick son of a bitch that did this to my woman is now making death threats!" He yelled at them

"Jeremy stop it!" You yelled at him

"We came to tell you that we found the van that ran you off the road and tracked down the number that sent you that message" one said

"Good, have you arrested him yet?" Jeremy asked as his jaw clenched shut

"No, not yet" he told Jeremy

"Then when? Because now me, my woman and my family have to watch our backs, we have to take shifts staying up at night to make sure we're ok? This is fucking bullshit and you know it" he told them

"Mr Renner I can assure you we are doing all we can, we will have police cars patrolling your house but we suggest any urgent family members stay under the same roof as you"

"Thanks, that's great" Jeremy said and then ran his hands through his hair

The two police officers nodded to you and then walked out, you got out of bed and walked over to Jeremy who was staring out the window going out of his mind, you wrapped your arms around him and he turned around to face you.

"Please go and lay down Summer" he said saddened as he tried pushing the tears back

"Jeremy it's going to be ok" you told him

He slid down against the wall and sprawled his legs out in front of him, the tears now streaming down his face.

"If I can't protect you and my family than what good am I?" He said between sobs "I can't lose what I love"

You sat down next to him and pulled him into you, his head was resting against your chest and his arms were resting by his side uselessly.

"Jeremy you're doing just fine, the second your mom called you were there, when I lost my cool back home, you were there, you have always been there when the people you love need you, you are the most loyal person I have ever met" you told him "And I sure as fuck wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world"

"Really?" He asked and looked up at you "I've fucked all of this up, I could end up in court and lose everything and that doesn't bother you?" He asked

"Yes really you doofus" you told him "I don't care if you end up with nothing Jeremy, as long as I've got you that's all that matters"

"What do we do now?" He asked unsure 

You wiped the tears from his face "You call a family meeting and explain what's happeni ng, we keep everyone under the same roof until this guy gets caught" you said

"Ok, I'll go call everyone" he said and stood up, he took a deep breath and walked out of the room

You changed into Jeremy's sweatpants and jacket that he must of pulled from the back of his car that he had left on your side table. Jeremy walked back in with the doctor and the doctor have you the all clear to leave, Jeremy had called his family and also his manager and yours to get you some time off filming for MI5.

Jeremy drove you back to his moms and walked you inside, his eyes darted around to make sure no one was following him before he walked inside with you, he locked the door behind him and walked into the lounge room to see everyone sitting down.

Everyone rushed over to the both of you and gave you both right hugs.


	12. Chapter Twelve

You and Jeremy sat down with everyone and then he explained what was happening, they all agreed to stay under the same roof and you and Jeremy would be camping in the back yard, which didn't bother you at all. You got a cold bottle if water from the fridge and then walked into the backyard where Jeremy was lifting weights, his shirt drenched in sweat and his veins looked like they were going to burst out of his skin. You walked over to him and wrapped your arms around his waist.

"You ok?" You asked

"Yeah, just letting off some steam" he told you and then turned around "You're going to be sweaty now" he said with a chuckle 

"Never stopped me any other time did it" you said with a wink 

Jeremy chuckled "I guess not" he said "Thank you, for everything" he said a little embarrassed 

"You don't have to be embarrassed for losing it Jer, you're allowed to" you told him

"I know, but I didn't want to break down, not in front of you"

"It doesn't make me think less of you, if anything it makes me love you more" you told him "And anytime you feel like breaking down I'll always be there, I promise"

"Thanks" he said with a half smile "I don't know what I did to deserve you"

"Everything" you said with a smile

Jeremy smiled and then looked at the ground and back to you "You're so perfect"

"You definitely are" you said

"Hmm no it's definitely you"

"Nope, you" you said with a smile

Jeremy pulled your phone out of your pocket and sat it down on the table alongside his "Ok that's it" he said and chased you around the yard, when you were close to the pool he pushed you in.

"Jeremy!" You yelled and laughed as he jumped in next to you

"Yes mama" he said 

"You're the biggest dork" 

"Says you and your marvel collection" he joked 

"What about you and your lack of suit style"

"Ok well what about you talking in your sleep" he said with a cocky smile

"You snore"

"You grind your teeth" he said

"You sleep like a twelve year old" you said and splashed him with water

"So do you" he said and splashed you back

You both laughed and Jeremy cupped your face, kissing you sweetly until you were both interrupted by his dad.

"Uh hmm" Lee grunted

"One minute" Jeremy told him and then kissed your for a few seconds longer, when you both parted he looked up at his dad with a smile on his face "Hey Dad" he said cheery

"You two ok?" Lee asked

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm ok, you want to help me out on the barbecue?" His dad asked

"Sure" Jeremy said and got out with you

You sat down while Jeremy and his dad started cooking.

"Go get some beers for me Jerry" his dad asked him

"You got it" he said and walked inside and then Lee sat down next to you.

"What's on your mind kiddo?" He asked you

"I'm worried about Jeremy" you told him

"Me too, all we can do is be there if he crashes" he told you "He can be really stubborn but you seem to cut straight through that with him and not many can" he told you with a reassuring smile

"Thanks" you said and smiled back

"You're more than welcome" he said and then walked back over to the barbecue as Jeremy walked out with three beers.

"What were you two talking about?" Jeremy asked

"Your sex drive" his dad joked with him

"Hey there's nothing wrong with that, don't you worry" Jeremy said and laughed, you just looked at the ground and laughed, your face a light red.

"Too much info there buddy" Lee said and then everyone else joined you outside

Jeremy's phone rang and he answered it and walked off, you played football with Jeremy's brothers and then Jeremy pushed you back in the pool.

"Oh come on" you said "Really?"

"Yep" he said and jumped in with you after placing his phone on the table "The story has now blown over thanks to our managers" Jeremy said with a smile

"That's good" you said and smiled back

"There's also a new story that we're the hottest couple right now" he said 

"Well I do have a very handsome boyfriend" you told him

"Oh and my girlfriend is drop dead gorgeous" he told you

"Oh really?" You asked

"Oh yeah" he said and backed you into the corner of the pool and then kissed you, his arms wrapped around your waist and yours around his neck

"Get a room" Clayton yelled out 

Jeremy just stuck his finger up at him and kept kissing you and you couldn't help but smile. You then splashed him with water and swam off.

"That is so unfair" Jeremy said and then looked at you with a serious look on his face

"Aww poor baby" you joked with him

"You'll pay for that" he said as you climbed out of the pool as did Jeremy.

He chased you around the yard and tackled you gently into the grass, he fell atop of you and you both went into fits of laughter, he started tickling you and you squirmed beneath him laughing. His Mom and Dad watched you both and smiled, they were happy to see that Jeremy found someone he could be himself around, and at home that was a big softie. He kissed you again and then hopped up, he swooped you to your feet and wrapped his arms around you tight as you did him, he rested his chin on your head and smiled.

"I love you" he said and pressed his forehead to yours

"I love you too" you said with a smile, Jeremy's eyes were big and bright under the light of the sun with big blue streaks and green specks.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Dinner is ready" Lee called out to the both of you

"Oh that's our calling mama" Jeremy said and the put you over his shoulder and carried you to the table.

"You look like a caveman" Kym said and laughed

"Food, girl, huh" Jeremy grunted as he placed you back on your feet

"Now we can add speaks like a caveman to the list" you said and laughed 

"Ok what's this list?" Clayton asked

"I don't know what she's talking about" Jeremy said

"Just a list of things he does, like snore" you started

"Ok how about we all eat now" Jeremy said

Everyone laughed and then sat down, you all ate and had a few beers. 

You were about to help Valerie clean until she rested her hand on your shoulder "You go have some fun with Jeremy" she told you with a smile

"Are you sure?" You asked

"Of course" she said and ushered you to go outside

You walked out and sat on Jeremy's lap, he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your back against his chest.

"I'm glad you finally found a girl that makes you Happy Jeremy" Nicky said

Jeremy's face went a bright red and be his face against your back "Thanks Nicky" he mumbled

"Thanks for making my bro happy" Clayton said with a smile

"You're welcome" you told him and smiled back

Jeremy rested his head against against your arm with a smile on his face, he was more relaxed now, having you and his family around helped bring his stress levels down. Jeremy's birthday was coming up and you had a present planned already even though he told you he didn't want anything, but being as stubborn as you were you decided not to listen to him.

"So what have you got planned for you birthday?" Kym asked

"Nothing at all" Jeremy said "Knowing the luck I have I'll be working"

"Ok" Kym said and walked inside "Summer can you come and give me a hand to get some more drinks?" She asked you

"Of course" you said and stood up, you followed her into the kitchen and she smiled

"I was thinking a throwing a party for Jeremy but I need your help on the day" she told you

"Of course" you told her

"Good, I'm going to need you to distract him on the day, keep him out of the house"

"Easy" you said

She smiled and handed you a few beers to take out and she took two bottles of wine, you both walked back outside and sat down, you grabbed two beers off the table and handed one to Jeremy. He smiled and kissed your neck.

"How's Jeremy's surfing lessons going?" Lee asked 

"There not currently but his football skills are a lot better" you told him and he chuckled

"A lot better" Jeremy nodded in agreement "Did you call your mom?" Jeremy asked you

"No, but thanks for the reminder" you said

You got your phone off the table and walked into a quiet corner of the yard to ring your mum, Jeremy walked over and wrapped his arms around you, he perched his chin on your shoulder and took in a deep breath. You explained what was happening to your mum and she freaked out, Jeremy took the phone out of your hands and calmed her down, assuring her that he wasn't going to leave your side and with that she thanked him and said her goodbyes.

"Well that was a train wreck in reverse" you said and placed your phone back in your pocket, you let out a sigh if relief and Jeremy turned you around to face him.

"What did I tell?" He asked

"I'm your woman and you'll look after me" you said

"Exactly and I meant that, so how about we go and sit back down and have a few more beers, I'll give you a shoulder massage and then a back rub and later on ill show you the best way to relieve stress" he said with a simple smile that complimented his eyes

"Sounds like a plan" you said

"Ok mama" he said and walked with you back to the table, he pulled you back down into his lap and kept his arms wrapped around your waist

Everyone had started going to bed and suddenly it was just you and Jeremy, you laid out on the grass with him under the stary sky, side by side and your hands resting underneath your head. Neither of you had to say a word, all you both needed was each other and the quiet sounds of the night. Jeremy pulled out his phone and played one of his current favourite songs.

"Ed Sheeran, Thinking Out Loud huh" you said with a smile

"Sure is mama"

"I learn new things about you every day" you said and laughed

He pulled you to your feet and smiled "So can I have this dance?" He asked

"Yes" you told him

He pulled you in closer to him and put a hand on your waist, the both of you swaying slowly to the music under the night sky, it was beautiful and it was relaxing. Jeremy sure knew what to say and do to cheer you up when needed, he knew how to get you to loosen up and relax, in fact he knew you like he had known you his whole life and you felt like you had known him all of yours.

"I don't know how I lived without you for so many years" he whispered in your ear

"Me either" you whispered back

Jeremy picked you up in his arms and swung you around, you both let out a small laugh and then he pressed his forehead to yours, his eyes flickered blue and green and his smile the most perfect thing you had ever seen in your life, you both didn't see it but Clayton quickly took a photo and then headed back inside to bed with a smile on his face.

The song finished and you both stood still for what felt like hours, it felt like the world was standing still with you too. He placed his phone back in his pocket and then swooped you up into his arms, he carried you into the tent and laid you down on the mattress, he laid down next to you and kissed you. It was different though, it was tender and sweet, it was beautiful and magical. You both helped each other get undressed and then continued kissing each other, he slowly guided himself into you and kept his pace slow, his hands cupped your face and his lips didn't part from yours.

You wrapped your arms around him as you were on edge, the both of you building up and then crashing together.

"I love you Summer" he breathed out as he came undone

"I love you too Jeremy" you choked out as your orgasm crashed over you, the both of you coming in sync, your breaths catching in your throats as you did.

Jeremy rested his head in the crook of your neck, he gently kissed your neck before his eyes fell shut, which was soon followed by yours too. You both fell asleep in that exact way, Jeremy still inside you with his arms wrapped around you and yours around him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Jeremy woke up in the morning to his phone ringing chaotically, he carefully pulled himself off you and threw on his sweatpants before leaving the tent to answer his phone.

"Hello" he answered and rubbed his eyes

"Mr Renner it's Detective Cardell, the one from the hospital" he told Jeremy

"Oh yeah, about that" he said

"It's fine Mr Renner, we understand how hard it must have been on you and Summer" he told him

"Yeah, any news?" Jeremy asked

"That's why I'm calling, we arrested Mr Renolds this morning, the reporter that harassed you, inflicted the car accident and made the threatening phone calls" he told him

"Oh thank god" Jeremy said and let out a deep breath 

"You will be sent the dates for the court appearances through the mail and you will both be on the stand on that day" he told him

"That's not a problem, thank you" Jeremy said with a smile

They both said their goodbyes and Jeremy snuck back into the tent, you were laying on your stomach and hugging Jeremy's pillow, he knelt down next to you and kissed your temple, you grabbed his arm and pulled down so you could cuddle upto him and he laughed.

"It's uncomfortable to sleep without you and you are my heater" you mumbled to him as you buried your face between his chest and arm.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"It's ok, just don't move" you muttered

"The police have the reporter" he told you

"They do?" You said as you looked at him and squinted

"Yep" he said with a smile

"That's great" you said with a smile and then kissed him and then proceeded to bury your face back between his chest and arm.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered to you

"I love you too baby" you muttered back with a small smile

"Go back to sleep, you look exhausted" he told you and then heard you snoring

"Are you two awake?" Valerie asked from outside the tent 

"I am Mom, you can come in" Jeremy said

His mom walked in and smiled at you both, she held up the camera in her hand and took a photo of you both.

"Oh it's to early for cameras" Keremy said and then laughed

"You'll thank me later" she said and then walked out

Jeremy just smiled and then closed his eyes and fell back asleep. A few hours later you both woke back up, your manager had called to tell you that you and Neremy had a press conference a little later in the afternoon to clear the air about what had happened in which you both agreed to. You both got dressed and walked inside to inform Jeremy's family of the good news, they were all happy and gave you both hugs. 

You both went for a shower and then headed to the press conference, they threw questions at you and Jeremy left, right and centre but you both answered them perfectly and Jeremy explained that he was happy for the media to take photos of him and ask him a few questions but followed to tell them that he needed his personal life to remain personal and asked that the media stopped harassing you and his family in which they happily obliged.

When you and Jeremy left you both went straight to set for MI5, you were happily greeted by the cast and crew, you immediately got to work, your favourite part was the fight scene with Jeremy, where your two characters finally had it out. It didn't seem to bother Jeremy at all, if anything it turned him on to see how badass you could be, you could see the tension building up in him and you knew it wouldn't be long before he acted on it.

You finally got a break and headed to your trailer to put your phone on the charger and when you closed the door behind you Jeremy just refers it open, stripped you down and pushed you up against the door, his kiss was rough and needy, his hands all over you, he guided himself into you and then picked you up in his arms, his pace was no better, his thrusts were fast and deep, he needed you so bad and you loved it. One more thrust into you and you were pawing at his back and moaning into his mouth, he sucked at your neck as his cum shot in you and then his breath caught in his throat.

He rested his head on your shoulder and caught his breath back and carried you over to the lounge like seat and sat you down, his face red and his eyes wide open, he let out a deep breath and the got dressed as did you.

"Lunch?" He asked with a smile

"Sure" you said and smiled back "And tomorrow we both have the day off" you told him 

"Why?" He asked

"I'm taking you out for lunch, it is your birthday after all"

"I said no presents" he said 

"Well that's just too bad"

"Summer" he said stern and gave you the resting face

"Ok if you insist, but that means no birthday sex" you said and then walked out of your trailer

"Hey woah, now that part I'm ok with" he said as he chased over you

"Sorry it's a package deal" you said and shrugged your shoulders

"Fuck you really are stubborn" he told you 

"So are you" you said "Just let me do something for you for once" you said and gave him puppy dog eyes

"How can I say no to that" he said and then wrapped his arms around your waist "Then that means I get to eat you tonight" he whispered in your ear and then kissed your neck

"If you can last that long" you said and then winked at him

"Such a fucking tease" he said and then laughed "But it will be you that won't be lasting long when I'm done with you" he said with a dirty smile 

"Game on" you said

"Bet your ass it is" he told you and then squeezed your ass


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"I can't wait" you said with a smile and then grabbed his package, his breath caught in his throat and you smirked at him "What was that?" You asked

Jeremy shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat "Nothing" he stuttered as he held his breath

"Ok everyone that's is finished up for the day" you heard the director call from around the corner

You kissed Jeremy and then let him go, he fell against the wall and caught his breath back and you walked around the corner to say goodbye to the director. You waited for Jeremy in the car and he was angry, or that's what you thought, he drove back home and when you walked inside he quickly swooped you over his shoulder and walked into the room only to throw you down on the bed. He pulled two ties out of his wardrobe and then tied your hands to the bed with a cocky grin on his face.

He quickly stripped you of your clothes and then straddled you, you could feel his cock straining in his jeans and it pressed against your clit.

"You really are a fucking tease mama" he told you

"Like your not" you told him

"Mmmm" he growled "I'm going to have fun with you tonight" he grunted

"Is that right" you said sarcastically 

"I promise you that your going to be shaking when I'm done with you" he said as he took his shirt off and threw it across the room

"Oh I'm scared" you said and kicked at your bottom lip

"You'll regret saying that" he said as he slid himself down and placed his head between your legs, he plunged his tongue inside you and rubbed your clit in painfully slow circles.

"Jerry" you cried out in frustration 

"What's the matter beautiful?" He asked with a cocky grin "You want this?" He asked as he slid two fingers into you which caused you to let out a moan 

"Yes" you breathed out

He made a come hither motion and repeated it slowly, he licked at your clit and you wrapped your legs around his head in an attempt to pull him in closer, you were now thrusting against his fingers and moaning.

"Don't stop Jeremy" you moaned as your orgasm was about to crash over you 

Jeremy pulled his fingers out of you and brought them to his mouth to lick them clean "You thought id let you have it that easy woman?" He asked you

"Prick tease" you snarled back

"You taste so sweet" he teased as he ghosted his thumb over your clit

"Fuck" you moaned out 

"Beg for it mama" he said and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, he straddled your lap again, his straining cock now pressing against your throbbing and wet pussy, he slowly rocked against you which caused you to moan again.

"Please Jeremy" you moaned "Please fuck me" you begged 

"You can do better than that woman" he growled

"Jeremy please, I need your cock inside me now" you breathed out as you were now trying to grind up against him "I need you to fuck me hard" you begged and with that his pants and underwear were across the room and he roughly guided himself into you.

His thrusts automatically turned fast and deep, it was rough and relentless, sloppy and needy but you loved every second of it. He fucked you right through your orgasm as well as his, he kept his pace and untied your hands. He then picked you up in his arms and walked in the kitchen to rest your ass against the edge of it before he started thrusting into yet again, you came quickly and cried out his name in pleasure. He then bent you over his lounge and fisted a handful of your hair as he pounded into you furiously, you knew you would be raw tomorrow but you were loving every second of this, you felt hot slivers of cum shoot into you and suddenly you were in his arms again and now on the hood of his car in the backyard.

You wrapped your legs around his waist, he had one hand on your waist and the other cupping your face so he could watch you, you couldn't hold it in any longer and suddenly you were meeting his thrusts half way as your orgasm hit you alongside his, he was panting but that didn't stop him, he opened the car door and sat in the front seat so you were now straddling his lap, he pulled your chest close to his and wrapped his arms around you right as he fucked up into you, hitting that sweet spot every time.

"Oh god" you moaned wildly

"That's right cum for me" he moaned 

"Jeremy, oh my god, Jeremy don't stop" you said as another orgasm washed over you which was enough to set Jeremy off, his cock twitched as he filled you up with his juices.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah mama" Jeremy moaned out as he did

The both of you sat there and caught your breath, you had both lost count of how many times you had came but knew it didn't matter, soon after Jeremy carried you inside and into the shower with him where he trailed your neck and back with soft tender kisses.

"I love you" he whispered in your ear

"I love you too" you whispered back

"I don't know what it is about you that drives me so crazy" Jeremy said as you both got out

"Me either" you said with a smile as Jeremy dried your hair "I can't wait to give you your present tomorrow" you told him

"The reason I didn't want one is because I already have you and I couldn't ask for anything more" he said as he turned you around to face him

"There you go making me fall in love with you all over again" you said

"I fall in love with you every single day" he said as he stroked your cheek

You smiled and kissed him sweet and tenderly, the kiss lingered for a while and then Jeremy pressed his forehead to yours.

"I was thinking I order some take away and we watch movies on the couch all night" Jeremy said as a glint formed in his eyes

"You're too perfect, you know that right"

"For you Summer, I really do try" he said

"Stop trying, to me you already are" you said and then got dressed into Jeremy's track pants and sweater before going downstairs to sit on the couch.

Jeremy followed you wearing a proud smile on his face, he ordered in Chinese and then picked a movie to watch, you both ate and half way through the movie you fell asleep with hugging Jeremy's arm.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

When you woke up you were in bed and Jeremy was snuggled up to your side, he looked adorable and at peace but you had to wake him up and get him out of the house so everyone could get the party ready. You kissed his temple and the corners of his eyes crinkled as he rolled over with a grunt, you followed his actions and wrapped your arms around his waist with your head resting on his ribs.

"Jerry you have to get up" you whispered in his ear

"Mmm" he grunted and then opened his eyes, he rolled over and pinned you beneath him "Good Morning beautiful" 

"Good morning handsome" you said and kissed him "Happy birthday baby"

"Thanks" he said with a smile

"So I've got one of your presents now" you told him and then pulled a small black box out from under your pillow and handed it to him.

He smiled at you and then opened the box to see a ring engraved with a date on it.

"The day we met" Jermey said with a smile as he slid it on his finger and glared at it "It's beautiful, perfect just like you, thanks mama" he said and then kissed you

"I'm glad you like it" you told him with an endearing smile

"I love it" he said

"Ok get ready we have a lunch date to attend" you told him as you walked into the bathroom to shower

You heard Jeremy pad along behind you and then get in, he wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face into the crook of your neck. You both showered and changed, then headed out to lunch. When you got to the restaurant you both ordered and talked about the future, you sat talking for two hours and then went for a walk along the beach. You headed back to Jeremy's when his sister Kym texted you to give you the all clear, you and Jeremy were laughing as he walked in and then switched the lights on, everyone jumped up and on cue sung Hapoy birthday to him, which turned his face a shade of red.

Once Jeremy got settled in their was a knock on the front door, when he got up to answer it you thought he was going to faint, he moved out if the way to let the guys from Led Zepplin in and then he closed the door, it was cute to see him fangirling about meeting someone.

"Happy birthday Jeremy" they all said followed by handshakes

"How'd this happen?" Jeremy asked in utter shock

"Well Summer told us her better half was having a birthday party and that you were a fan"

Jeremy turned around to face you in awe "How did you manage that?"

"Me and the guys go back" you told him

"This is so fucking awesome" Jeremy said and then gave you a tight hug

"Ok so that is the second present, now if you'll follow me upstairs" you said and led him upstairs in the room to see a Miniture French Bulldog pup asleep on the bed.

Jeremy stayed silent with a smile as he walked over to the bed and picked the pup up.

"Hey buddy" he said as he patted his head "What's his name?"

"I thought Id leave that for you" you explained

"Well, what about Bosco?" He asked

"That's perfect"

"Yeah you like Bosco huh, little Bosco" Jeremy cooed

He walked over to you with the pup curled into his arm and then kissed you "Thank you so much, I don't even know what to say" he said

"You're welcome, you deserve to be happy" you told him

"I couldn't be any happier, I've got you, little Bosco" he paused with a smile "This beautiful ring and I got to meet Led fucking Zeplin" he said 

You smiled at him and he kissed you again

"I love you so much" Jeremy said

"I love you too Jeremy" you said

"Smile" Kym said as she snapped a photo of you, Jeremy and Bosco "And Mom said its time for presents and cake" Kym told him before heading back downstairs

Jeremy laid Bosco back down on the bed and covered him with one of his jackets before he went back down with you. He sat down on the lounge and pulled you into his lap, he wrapped one around your waist and opened presents with the other, there were plenty if photos taken and then it was time for the cake. There were three cakes on the table and Jeremy blew the candles out automatically.

"You didn't make a wish" Clayton yelled 

"I don't need to, I've got her right next to me" Jeremy said and smiled up at you

"Awww" everyone cooed in sync 

Jeremy cut the cakes and hit the bottom of two he had cut and then stood up.

"Rules say that if you touch the bottom you have to kiss the closest woman" Jeremy said and then cupped your face as he kissed you long and tenderly 

"Ok you can continue that later tonight" Kym said and laughed

Jeremy laughed and then served out cake to everyone, you and Kym then picked up the third cake and pushed it onto Jeremy's face. He looked at you both and you both then ran out the back door with Jeremy following you, the room now filled with laughter as everyone piled outside to watch, he got Kym with some of the cream off his face and then caught you, he pulled you in for a hug and then rubbed his face on yours so you were now both covered in cake.

You smiled and then went into a fit if laughter as he made his way back to te kitchen with you, his arms wrapped around your face as he kissed your neck right where it tickled you in small amounts, everyone sang happy birthday again and more photos were taken. All in all you had a great night, you all told stories while drinking and laughed so much you cried, it truly was Jeremy's perfect birthday wish.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Jeremy got photos with the guys and then everyone left, he laid down on his back on the lounge with you laying on top of him.

"Thank you" he said with a bright smile

"You're welcome" you said and kissed him

"You know what I want now?" Jeremy asked you with a smug smirk

"Your cookie dough cheese cake?" You said and laughed

"That can wait" he told you and then flipped you over so you were now underneath him

He kissed you tenderly as you both slowly undressed each other, he cupped your face and stroked your cheek lightly as he guided himself into you, his pace staying steady and slow, his tongue wrestling with yours, his arms shuddered as you both came undone, his sweat covered body now laying atop yours as you both caught your breath.

"Do you want kids?" He asked a few moments later

"Of course and if it happens it happens" you said "Do you?" You asked and looked up at him

"Yeah" he said with a smile before he heard Bosco yelping upstairs, he lifted you up in his arms and carried you upstairs, then placed you down next to Bosco who then walked over to Jeremy and snuggled into his side.

You smiled as Bosco wrapped his paws around one of Jeremy's fingers and fell asleep hugging it.

"That is adorable" you said and Jeremy smiled at you and then looked back down at Bosco

"I love him" Jeremy said giddily like a kid on Christmas morning

"I thought you would" you said as you took a photo of them on your phone "That one is going on twitter" you said and he laughed so hard his face went red.

You put the picture up on twitter with "Happiest of birthdays to my baby @Renner4Real, I love you more than you will ever know" and then you heard Jeremy's phone vibrate in his pocket, he looked at it and read it with a smile on his face.

"Ok but I'm going on FairPlay here" he said as he pulled you to him and Bosco, the three of you huddled up together and Jeremy kissing your temple as he snapped a photo of you three on his phone "And that is going on twitter" he told you

Jeremy then put the picture up saying "Thank you to my beautiful woman for making me the happiest man alive today and for spoiling me, love forever and always your man"

Your phone vibrated and you read the tweet with a stupid smile on your face, one that only happened when Jeremy was around, you then leaned over to kiss Jeremy before draping an arm over him and Bosco.

"So I have one last present" you told Jeremy

Jeremy let out a chuckle "Ok" 

You handed it to him in a wrapped box and he opened it gracefully and then sat up on the edge of the bed staring at it.

"Well?" You asked

"I'm going to be a dad?" He said as he turned to you with tears in his eyes

"Yeah" you said with a smile

Jeremy crawled over to you and wrapped his arms tightly around you covering you in tender kisses.

"That's the best birthday present anyone has ever given me" he said with a huge smile "I'm going to be a dad" he said with a wide smile as happy tears fell down his face "I love you, I love both of you, so much" Jeremy said

"We love you too" you said as he rubbed your stomach gently 

"Can we tell Mom?" He asked excitedly 

"Of course you can" you said and without a second to waste Jeremy ran out of the room and called his Mom.

He was on the phone for at least ten minutes before he called out for you to come down stairs, when you walked into the kitchen there were two red candles lit on the table with rose pedals along the floor which led you too him, he was standing in a black suit with a rose in his hand.

"Ok what's all this?" You asked confused as he handed you the rose

"Where do I begin let's see, you drive me crazy, you're beautiful, gorgeous, smart, amazing, talented and you have a heart of gold. The day I met you is and always will be the best day of my life and to tell you the truth I cut you off your wave because I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I fall in love with you each and every single day and I'm learning things about you constantly, I don't know how I lived without you and I can't picture ever living without you now, so Summer.." He said as he got down on one knee "Will you do me the honour of being mine forever and marrying me?" He asked

You covered your mouth in shock and nodded as tears fell down your face "Of course I will" you told him

He then slid the ring into your finger and spun you around with a huge smile on his face, he kissed you with a tender lingering kiss that seemed to last a lifetime, he then pressed his forehead to yours with his eyes closed.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know" he told you as his thumb stroked your cheek

"I love you too" you told him with a huge smile

"Also I've been planning this since you and Kym had started planning my party" he told you

"You're amazing" 

"Well some people want to congratulate us now so I should probably turn the light on" he told you and then turned the light on

His family were all standing around clapping and his mum walked over to show you some photos she had taken of the proposal and the decision and you and Jeremy both smiled.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Jeremy pulled out his phone and took to his twitter immediately.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am now an engaged man, yes it is to my beautiful woman @SummerFoReal. We ask that the media let us make a statement when we are ready" he tweeted and you smiled as you read it

"What made you tweet that?" You asked

"I want the whole world to know your my woman and so that the media wouldn't harass us as much" he said as he pulled you into his arms

"Me too" you said and smiled 

Days passed by quickly as did the months, five months on, Jeremy had another role and was working a lot and he hated himself for leaving you at home alone for so long, although you had moved into Jeremy's and the way he asked you was so sweet.

"So you should never leave my house" he told you one night as you were laying in bed and you smiled like an idiot.

Jeremy had the day off and when you woke up he had one hand on your stomach and the other supporting his head.

"Your up early" you said

"Well baby woke me up, little one was kicking my arm" he said with a smile 

You smiled and cuddled upto him before he kissed your temple.

"We have a checkup in an hour" Jeremy whispered into your ear

"I know" you whined

"Come on baby, we'll grab breakfast on the way"

"Fine" you mumbled and sat up

You both got dressed and Jeremy drove to the doctors, when you walked in and laid on the bed Jeremy had a big smile on his face.

"So did you two decide on whether or not you want to know the sex of the baby?" Your doctor asked you both

"We want to know" Jeremy said with a smile as he squeezed your hand

"Well congratulations, it's a girl" the doctor told you both

Jeremy's eyes lit up as did the smile on his face, he kissed you tenderly and pressed his forehead to yours, the media knew you were both engaged but they didn't know you were pregnant since they hadn't seen you ever since you started showing and Jeremy made sure to protect you and his daughter from that.

"She's going to be a Daddies girl" you told him

"She's not allowed to date until she is fifty" Jeremy said "And if any boys hurt her then I'll hurt them ten times worse"

"I know Jerry" you said and smiled

"So have you picked a name yet?" The doctor asked as he finished up the ultrasound and check up.

"We have a few but haven't decided on just one" you told him

"Well we're done here, your girl is very healthy and active" the doctor said

"Oh I know that" Jeremy said and chuckled

The doctor handed Jeremy the ultrasound pictures, Jeremy made sure it was clear outside and them got in his car to drive you back home. By then you were hungry again and craving chocolate ice cream with pickles which would have normally revolted you. When you got home Jeremy made you lay down on the lounge while he put on a movie for you.

"Jerry, baby wants pickles and chocolate ice cream" you told him with a pout

"Ok that's weird, but if baby wants it, she can have it" he said and then kissed your stomach "Daddy will be back soon, you be a good girl for mummy" he spoke to your stomach and you giggled

Jeremy went to the shops to get pickles and chocolate ice cream for you, when he walked back to the car he spotted a few photographers taking photos of him so he flashed them a friendly smile and wave before he got in the car. When he got back home he put the ice cream and pickles in a bowl with you and handed you the bowl and a spoon.

Jeremy chuckled then kissed your temple "You ok mama?" He asked

"Every time she hears your voice she starts kicking" you said with a smile

"That's my girl" Jeremy said with a proud smile on his face "I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately" he said with a saddened look

"It's ok Jerry" you told him

"No it's not, as soon as this movie is finished I'm going to take some time off so I can be with my girls" he said

"Ok" you said with a smile 

Jeremy sat behind you and massaged your shoulders and back which just about put you to sleep, Bosco and Shadow were laying on the floor watching tv which made you and Jeremy laugh.

"Feel better now our girl has gotten her weird food" Jeremy said with a chuckle

"Much" you said 

"You look tired mama, how about we go and lay down for a while" Jeremy suggested

"Ok" you said as Jeremy helped you up "Shadow, Bosco" you called out and they followed you both

You laid down and Jeremy wrapped his arm around you and draped his other arm over your stomach, he kissed your temple and then your stomach. Jeremy made sure you fell asleep before he made any attempt at sleeping himself, he smiled when he heard you lightly snoring and then finally fell asleep. He had been exhausted lately, he was working long hours and then coming home to look after you, even though you told him you were fine and that he should get some sleep.

When you woke up Jeremy was fast asleep and snoring, you kissed his forehead and then got up to go for a shower, as exhausted as he was he would never admit to it. When you got out Jeremy was cuddling your pillow tight and you let out a quiet giggle, Bosco and Shadow were at the end of the bed wrapped around Jeremy's feet. Your phone rang and you quickly answered it as you walked out of the room.

"Hey" you answered

"What's up trouble maker" your brother asked you

"Not much, your niece loves pickles and chocolate ice cream" you told him and he laughed

"I bet that tasted great" he chuckled "Well I'll be over sometime in the next few months"

"Awesome, you better be keeping out of trouble, you know mum will kick your ass" you told him and laughed

"I am don't worry, how's Jeremy doing?"

"Good, currently asleep" you said

"Well I'll let you go, go get some rest" 

"I will" you said

You both said your goodbyes and you felt Jeremy's arms wrap around your waist as he pressed a kiss to your neck.

"Did I wake you?" You asked

"No not at all" he assured you "I don't know about you but I could go for some Chinese takeout"

"You read my mind" you told him

"I'll order it in and you go sit down" he told you as you both walked downstairs.

You sat down and watched Jeremy walking around the kitchen deciding what to get, you loved the way he waved his hands around as he was talking on the phone, it made you giggle.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Jeremy had finally finished filming for his new movie and finished most of his promotion, you were coming closer to your daughters due date and Jeremy was double checking to make sure he had everything ready, which he did.

"Jerry calm down" you told him as you walked into the babies room

"What if we don't have something that we really need, oh god do we have everything?" He asked frantically 

"Jeremy you've checked everything at least ten times today, just sit down and take a break" you said as you grabbed his hand

Jeremy let out a deep breath "I just want to make sure we have everything for our girl" Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around you

"I know and we do, you just have to relax"

"Ok mama" he said and kissed you sweetly "I can't believe she will be here tomorrow"

"Me either" you said with a smile

"So I was thinking Ali May Renner" Jeremy said

"I love it"

"So it's a definate yes?" He asked with a wide grin

"Yes" you said and nodded "Now how about we head to bed, it's 10pm and you look wrecked"

Jeremy nodded "Actually that sounds like a really good idea" he said and followed you into the room.

You both fell asleep within seconds and as usual Jeremy was snoring. You woke up at three to get a drink of water when you felt something running down your leg, when you looked down you saw that your waters had broken.

"Jeremy!" You called out

Jeremy padded downstairs and into the kitchen "Oh shit, she's coming" he said as he grabbed the bag and took you to the car.

At the hospital you were squeezing Jeremy's hand tight through labour.

"One more push" a lady said

With that last push there she was, your baby girl Ali and Jeremy had a proud smile on his face.

"You did it mama" he said "She's beautiful, just like you" he said as he kissed your temple

Jeremy cut the cord and watched as they wrapped her up and then brought her over to the both of you. The minute she was placed in your arms a huge smile formed on your face as well as Jeremy's as he stared at her with tears in his eyes, like he had never seen anything so precious in his life and at that moment he hadn't.

You looked at Jeremy who was so lost in the little girl "You want to hold her?" You asked, already knowing the answer.

"God yes" he said as you carefully handed her to him

Ali stopped crying for Jeremy and then gripped his finger.

"Hey baby" he said and then kissed her head "Mummy and Daddy have been waiting for you"

You asked the nurse to take a photo of them both and she did as soon as you handed her your phone, you didn't put the photo on social media but you set it as your new wallpaper and it was the sweetest and most sincere photo you had ever seen. Over the next two weeks you and Jeremy had a number of visitors over and every time someone that wasn't you or Jeremy walked into the room with either of you Bosco and Shadow would stand at the end of her cot guarding her, ready to leap if ever needed.

Jeremy walked downstairs and into the kitchen where you were sitting.

"I told you she's a daddies girl" you said

"She went straight to sleep, she is you all over" he told you

"Well she has your eyes and your nose" you said before you kissed him "Also, Kriss called and said he will be over later"

"Yeah I think he wants me to look at this house with him, but I'm not going to, I just want to be at home with my girls" he said with a smile

Your manager had you booked for a radio interview tomorrow and as much as you wanted to stay at home Jeremy made you say yes to it. You were cooking dinner, Jeremy's favourite stirfry and he walked over to the stove top and took a piece of steak out if the pan.

"Hey" you said and slapped his arm

"What? I love your cooking" he said and then wrapped his arms around your waist

"Really?" You asked

"Really" he said as he turned you around to face him "Not nearly as much as I love you and Ali though" he said as he back you against the counter

"Why don't you show me" you said and cocked an eyebrow

"Oh you're on" he said as he turned the stove up and lifted you onto the counter.

His mouth was on yours as you both stripped down slowly, he guided himself inside you and you both let out a moan, he quickly picked up his pace and before you knew it you were moaning his name as you both came, he rested his head on your shoulder and then kissed your temple.

"I love you Summer" he whispered

"I love you too Jeremy" you whispered back

The both if you got redressed and while you finished cooking Jeremy checked on Ali, he truly never knew he could love anyone as much as he loved you and Ali and he never knew that someone else could own his heart but that became apparent when he met you and when he saw his daughter for the first time. He had spent fours days painting the room for his Ali so that it was ready for her, Jeremy walked back downstairs and showed you a photo he took on his phone of Ali sleeping, she was lying on her back with her arms above her head, you smiled and then laughed.

"Just like her Dad" you said as you placed a plate down on the table for Jeremy and then sat down with yours

"At least if she snores both of us are to blame" he chuckled

"That is very true" you said and laughed along with him

You both ate and then Ali woke up, Jeremy laid on the lounge with Ali on his bare chest as you cleaned up. When you walked out Jeremy was smiling and poking his tongue out at her and she let out a small smile.

"Did you see that mama, she smiled" Jeremy said excitedly 

"I seen it" you said as you knelt down next to the two "Are you smiling for daddy" you cooed to Ali and she let out another smile

"Yeah that's your beautiful Mummy" Jeremy cooed and you smiled


	20. Chapter Twenty

There was a light knock at the door that caught your attention, you answered it to see Kriss standing in front of you with a smile on his face.

"Look baby, it's uncle Kriss" Jeremy said as he walked over with Ali

"She's gorgeous" Kriss said

"Isn't she just" Jeremy said as you both moved out if the way to let Kriss in

In the moment of Jeremy sitting back down on the couch Ali rested her hand flat against Jeremy's cheek and smiled.

"Awww you really are precious baby" Jeremy said and then kissed her forehead "So how are you man?" Jeremy asked Kriss

"Good, I need your opinion on this house" he told Jeremy 

"Not a problem" Jeremy said as he handed Ali to you

Jeremy and Kriss sat in the kitchen talking about the house while you fed Ali, after a few minutes Jeremy came out and sat down next to you alongside Kriss.

"So Kriss how would you feel about being a god father?" You asked

"What? Really?" He asked

"Yeah, me and Jeremy have been talking about it and we both want you to be his god father" you said

"I would be honoured guys" Kriss said with a huge smile

"Thanks" Jeremy said with a huge smile

"You don't have to thank me" he told Jeremy 

"So, do you want to hold your god daughter?"

"Come on man, you really had to ask" Kriss said as he held her close to his chest and a smile now apparent on his face

"Oh that's one for the books" Jeremy said and then snapped a picture

"She's asleep" Kriss said and smiled "Sleeps like you Jeremy" Kriss said as he stared in awe

"So I've heard" Jeremy said and chuckled

Kriss handed Ali back to Jeremy and then said his goodbyes, he had dinner with friends and it was a two hour drive for him. Jeremy went upstairs to put Ali down in her crib but he hadn't come back down and it had been ten minutes, you decided to go check on them both and walked into your room to see Ali laying on Jeremy's chest, the both of them asleep and it lit up your face with a smile and flickered eyes. You took a photo and then sat down next to him, he opened his eyes half way and then smiled at you and Ali.

"I tried putting her down but she woke back up" he whispered

"How about we get her in bed" you whispered back and he nodded

You picked her up and carried her to her cot with Jeremy following behind, you placed her down and she stretched her arms above her head.

"We did a good job huh?" You asked quietly

"We sure did" he replied and rested his head on your shoulder

You both stood there for a few minutes watching her sleep peacefully and then you both went to bed, Jeremy cuddled upto you and rested his head on your chest. You were both awoken early hours of the morning by Ali's loud cries, you both walked into her room and turned the light on. When you picked her up her head was burning.

"Jerry, she's got a fever, bad" you said

"Ok let's go to the hospital" he said as you both rushed downstairs

You drove to the hospital and Ali was taken in immediately, the doctors wouldn't let either of you in the room and when a security guard tried to stop him he nearly punched him, if not for you pulling him away from the man. You sat down with your hands over your face while Jeremy paced the halls, you were a wreck and didn't know what to do, the tears fell down your cheek slowly and Jeremy ran over to you. He knelt down in front of you and pulled you into his chest tightly, he was just as scared as you were and it had been an hour since she had gone in and you still both hadn't heard anything from the doctors.

Valerie had arrived and so had Lee, they both looked at you and Jeremy, the two if you scared out of your minds, even if Jeremy hid it a lot better. One doctor had walked out of the room and The both of you immediately sprung to your feet.

"What's going on? Is she ok?" You asked in a panic

"We can't say anything as of yet I'm sorry" the doctor said and then attempted to walk away

Jeremy grabbed the doctors arm and then slammed him against the wall "Tell me what's wrong with my daughter?" He yelled at him

Lee ran over and pulled Jeremy off the doctor, it wasn't easy as Jeremy put up one hell of a fight before he broke down in tears, he stood helplessly as his dad wrapped his arms around his motionless body, his hand covering his eyes in an attempt to stop crying but it was a pointless battle that he ended up losing as he wrapped his arms around his dad.

"I can't lose my baby girl Dad, I just can't" he whimpered 

"You won't Jeremy, you just have to be strong for her" he told him

"I'm trying" he sobbed "I really am"

"Go sit down with Summer, me and your mother will go and get you two a coffee" Lee told him

Jeremy just nodded and sat down next to you, he intertwined his hand with yours and then kissed your temple before he rested his head on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry" he choked out

"I almost did the same thing" you confessed 

"I wanted to kill him" he said sorrowful

"Me too" you said 

A few minutes later Lee and Valerie walked back around the corner and sat down next to the both of you, they handed you both a coffee while you all waited for some sort of news, you both sat hopelessly knowing that you couldn't do anything but wait and every second that passed was killing you both inside.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Another few hours had passed and the doctors walked out of the room, one of them looking saddened and broken.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremy asked and clenched his jaw

"You should both come in and see her" the doctor said as he held the door open for you both

You both took in a deep breath and walked in the room to see Ali in some plastic sort of box, machines hooked up to her to keep her alive.

Jeremy swallowed the lump in his throat and cringed "Is she going to be ok" he asked with tears in his eyes and his breath catching in his throat 

"Her organs are shutting down, we've tried everything we can, I am so sorry" the doctor said before leaving the room

"Oh god" Jeremy choked out as tears fell rapidly down his cheeks, his arms wrapping around you immediately as you fell apart.

Neither of you knew what to do or say but the one thing you were both sure of is that neither of you were leaving that hospital. Jeremy put his hands through the small holes in the side if the see through box and ran his thumb across Ali's cheek.

"Mummy and Daddy love you baby girl" he choked out "Forever, I promise" he said and then rested his head against the box, his tears hitting it gently one after the other.

He then walked back to the hall, his body emotionless and his eyes red and puffy, his hands shaking and his bottom lip trembling, he looked at them both and shook his head before walking outside for fresh air. He walked to the car and pulled out a smoke, he then lit it up, locked his car back up and sat on the stairs inhaling the nicotine that his stress made his body crave. Of course reporters had found out the both of you were now at the hospital and as many times as they had tried getting an answer out of Jeremy, he wouldn't budge.

He stomped out his cigarette and then walked back inside to you, Ali and his parents who were now sitting in the room alongside you. Jeremy took another deep breath and walked into the room, he sat down next to you and then pulled you into his arms, his heart broken alongside yours as you sobbed into his chest. He stared at Ali and gritted his teeth before he kissed your temple.

"I'm sorry" Jeremy muttered "I promised you I would protect you and Ali and I couldn't" he said as the tears began rolling again

You pulled away from him and then cupped his face "It's not your fault, don't think like that" you told him and he just nodded

The doctor walked in and stared at both you and Jeremy "It's time" the doctor said

"What do you mean, time?" Jeremy asked

"To turn off the machine, I'm so sorry but we have to" the doctor explained

"Don't you dare go near my daughter" Jeremy said, his voice stern and firm 

The doctor ignored him and just as Jeremy fired up his brothers had walked through the door and pinned him down.

"Ali!" He cried out "Ali I'm sorry!" He continued as the machine was turned off

You couldn't move, your whole body had become numb and ached all over, everything seemed to be going in slow motion, from Jeremy pushing his brothers off him to his cries as his arms wrapped around you. His family just stood by, ready to catch either of you if you fell, Jereny took you out if the room as the coroners went in. You couldn't hear or speak and your vision was still blurred from the tears that continued falling, those same tears that told you your heart was shattered.

When you got home you didn't say one word to Jeremy and he didn't say one word to you, he just sat in Ali's room with his legs sprawled out on the floor as he stared at her cot, meanwhile you just stared at the photos of her on your phone and then cried so much that you finally fell asleep. Jeremy walked downstairs and picked you up in his arms, he carried you to bed and placed the blankets over you gently before he kissed your temple, he then picked your phone up and looked through the photos that you had taken of Ali, then he looked at the ones he had taken on his phone and fell asleep with the photo of the three of you loaded onto his phone screen.

When you woke up Jeremy was still asleep, his phone laying on his heart, he was restless and covered in cold sweats, he suddenly sat up and took a deep breath, then shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"You ok?" You asked and wrapped your arms around his waist

"Bad dream" he said and rested his hand on yours "I heard her crying, I could of sworn it" he told you as he let his head fall down to state at the blankets 

"Yeah me too"

"We'll get through it right?" He asked and then looked at you

"Of course, I promise I'm not going anywhere" you told him

"I promise I'm not going anywhere either" he said as he rested his head in your lap

There was a knock at the door and Jeremy sighed, you both walked downstairs and opened the door to see Jeremy's family as well as Kriss.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy" Kriss said as he pulled Jeremy in for a tight hug

Jeremy didn't say anything at all, he just swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before sitting on the lounge with you.

"Jerry I know you don't want to talk about this right now but we have to arrange a funeral" Valerie said

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and then rubbed them "Mom please.." He started before his mother cut him off

"I know it's hard Jeremy but sooner or later..."

"Mom we just lost out little girl, I'm not ready to think about saying goodbye just yet and I know Summer is t either" he said and then stormed off outside


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

You followed Jeremy outside and wrapped your arms around him, tight enough to stop him breathing.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye" Jeremy sighed out

"I know, neither am I" you told him

"I honestly don't know what to do, what we're supposed to do" he said

"Me either" you said and sighed and squeezed your eyes shut to try and fight back the tears

"Hey it's ok mama" Jeremy said as he wiped away your tears "We'll get through this, I don't know how but I promise we will" he said then kissed your forehead

"This wasn't supposed to happen, I keep hearing her crying and I walk into her room expecting her to be there and she's not and I just breakdown" you choked out through sobs

"I know, I know" he cooed as he held you close to him

Surprisingly the media had stayed away from you and Jeremy ever since the hospital which made you both a little wonderous as to why. When you both walked inside you saw on the news that they had gotten information as to what had happened, they passed on there condolences and asked other reporters to give you, Jeremy and family time and the space that you needed. Jeremy surprisingly kept his cool about it and then turned off the tv as he sat back down with you.

"I'm sorry Mom, we just.." He muttered and swallowed the lump in his throat "We're just not ready" he finished

"I know Jerry" Valerie said "How about me and your father arrange it all for you both" she suggested

"Sure" Jeremy said and squeezed your hand tight

Your family were flying down in two days and after they heard the news they were just as shattered as Jeremy's family. After everyone had left you and Jeremy got into a heated argument, one that made him get a pillow and blanket and place it on the lounge for himself for later that night. Neither of you said another word to each other, you laid in bed and cried yourself to sleep while Jeremy sat on the lounge and poured himself a glass of whiskey, he slept for two hours after drinking himself to sleep. You woke up to hear Jeremy throwing up in the bathroom and you walked in quietly and then sat down on the edge of the bath.

"Jerry are you ok?" You asked and then yawned

"I'm fine, just go back to bed" he mumbled

"Jeremy don't do this, just talk to me" you begged

"I said I'm fine!" He yelled "you're tired so just go back to bed" he told you, not looking at you once

You walked out and muffled your cries, you knew he was hurting just as much as you but you also knew that he wasn't dealing with it the right way. You walked downstairs and cooked him breakfast, he was less then happy when he seen you cooking, and when you placed a plate down in front of him he just pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry" he said "Actually I have to go out, don't worry I'm catching a cab"

"Jeremy"

"Don't wait up" he said as he grabbed his coat and walked out

Of course you waited up for him, you were worried about him and you had no idea what to do. You fell asleep on the couch and were awoken to Jeremy wobbling in front of you.

"I told you not to wait up" he slurred 

"Where the hell have you been all day!" You yelled "Do you know how worried I've been?!"

"You don't have to worry, I'm fine" he said with a faint smile

"You keep saying that yet here you are drinking until you pass out just about every night" you told him

"So what? Who cares?" he slurred 

"Who cares?" You asked as the tears fell down your face "Are you fucking kidding me? I care but I guess if you had to ask then I mean nothing to you" you fired back at him

You got Shadow and walked to your car, he jumped in easily and you started up the car, Jeremy stumbled outside.

"Where are you going?" He called out

"To clear my mind" you said and them sped off, the tears falling rapidly down your face and Shadow cried out and then locked your face.

You drove around for hours, unsure of what to do or where to go so you just checked in to some hotel, Shadow jumped into bed with you and curled up to you, his head resting in the crook of your neck as he whined. Your phone rang uncontrollably and you just ignored it, at the moment it felt like Shadow was the only one you had. You were awoken in the morning to a message from your brother telling you to check the news and when you turned on the tv there was a story on you and Jeremy surrounding your relationship and asking the questions "Are they over?" And you turned off the tv and just laid back down staring at the roof.

Jeremy tried ringing again and as much as you wanted to ignore his call there was a part of you that told you to answer and you did just that.

"What do you want Jeremy?" You asked coldly

"I'm sorry I really am, please just come home so we can talk" he begged

"Do you even remember what you said last night?"

"Some of it" he said and you could hear his voice raspy and crackly, you knew he had been crying

"What about, who cares?" You said harshly 

"Please don't leave me, I know I fucked up but if I lose you I couldn't live with myself, I love you and I know I don't deserve you, especially not after the way I've treated you these last few days but please give me another chance" he explained 

"Have you had a drink today?" You asked

"No" he told you in honesty 

"Fine" you said and then hung up

You drove back home and when Jeremy opened the door Shadow stood in front of you growling at him.

"Shadow it's ok, go to bed" you told him and he immediately ran upstairs to Bosco

You stepped inside and sat down on the lounge, you rubbed your face and Jeremy ran a hand through his hair.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

"Look I know I fucked up, but I don't want to lose you" he said as he sat down next to you "I've been trying to deal with this and I don't know how but I am so scared of losing you"

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" You asked

"Because I'm an idiot" he said and let his head fall in embarrassment 

"No your not" you said as you pulled him into your arms "Just a huge doofus, my huge doofus" you told him

"I know you care and I'm sorry, I should never have said that" he told you

"I'm sorry too"

"For what, you did nothing wrong" he told you

"Wello must have said or done something to make you think you couldn't talk to me about this" you said "It's not meant to be easy, we're suppose to hurt, to question everything we believe in" you told him

"I know but I don't want to fight with you, I don't want to lose you, not ever" he said and let out a breath as he readjusted himself so he was laying on his back with his head on your stomach

"Let it all out" you told him as you ran your hand through his hair

"My worst nightmare has always been losing you, I don't understand why our baby girl was taken away from us, I really don't, I was so used to the thought of being called dad by her for the rest of my life, to protect her and stop boys breaking her heart, to be there when she falls apart, those tight hugs and I love you dad before going to work" he said as he broke out in tears

"I know" you said and squeezed his hand

"But I think I know what I have to do to be able to say goodbye" he said as he choked out a deep breath

"What's that?"

"I want to get a tattoo" he said "That way I don't have to be scared of losing her forever"

"Well let's go" you said "My guy will happily do it"

"You sure?" He asked

"All we have to do is walk in" you assured him

Jeremy nodded and them stood up, he pulled you to your feet and wrapped his arms around you and then kissed your temple.

"Thanks mama" he whispered

"Remember what I told you?" You asked 

"Of course I do" he said

You took Shadow and Bosco along with you to the shop and when you walked in your tattooist was more than happy to see you both, when you had explained what had happened he was devastated and didn't know what to say. You and Jeremy both told him what you wanted and then it was straight to work, Jeremy was first. He decided on a portrait of her laying across his heart, her name scripted underneath alongside dates and then you were next. You had her handprint on your heart which is where she first placed her hand when you held her, you too had her name and dates underneath.

It was a long day full of laying down and being tattooed, Jeremy kept his eyes closed the entire time and held your hand, rarely squeezing it when parts had hurt him, a few tears fell from his eyes when he finally got to see it in the mirror and the same reaction was reaped from you when you got to see yours. On the way home you had both stopped by Jeremy's moms, you both sat down at the table and had a coffee while you discussed things with her.

When she saw the tattoos the tears fell from her eyes and Jeremy wrapped her up in a tight hug, she already had the funeral planned and it was one week away, you and Jeremy were both ready now, not to say goodbye, just to say we will see you again. When you got back home Jeremy took his shirt off and threw it in the wash and continued walking around the house without a shirt on. Suddenly there was a knock at your door followed by "It's the police" and you and Jeremy both sighed and walked to the door.

You were surprised to see Ryan standing there with two police officers and a typical "You love me though" expression on his face.

"What did he do?" You asked

"He got into a fight at the airport, he had his chance to go but he didn't calm down so we had to arrest him and bring him here which is the address he gave us" one officer told you

"Thanks" you said "I'll sort him out" you said as he walked inside and placed his bags down on the floor

You thanked the police officers again before saying goodbye and then you slowly closed the door and turned to your brother.

"Before you smack me senseless you have to let me explain" he pleaded with you

"You have one minute" you told him

"Not getting involved" Jeremy said and then walked into the kitchen

"Ok so I had just gotten off the plane and gotten my bags from pickup and then some guy taps me on the shoulder" he explains as he waves his hands around like a maniac "And when I turn around there's this reporter and he starts asking me questions about you two and about Ali and I ask him to back off and leave us alone"

"Ok continue" you sighed as Jeremy stood at the door with his arms folded across his chest and his face screwed up

"So he follows me outside and keeps asking questions...." He stopped for a minute and put his head down, biting his lip "He said that we lost Ali because you both neglected her" he said and clenched his jaw

"Did you get his name?" Jeremy asked as he gritted his teeth and looked down at his knuckles 

"Ok I know what you're going to do, but he isn't worth it, they don't know shit" you told him

"She's right man, besides he got tuned up bad" Ryan said as he looked down at his cut and bruised knuckles

"Fine, I'll go after his job" Jeremy said and pulled out his phone as he walked into the backyard

"I'm sorry, I know you don't need me turning up in your doorstep with a police escort right now" Ryan said and then hugged you "I tried getting here sooner, I really did" he whispered and then buried his face into your shoulder

"It's ok trouble, probably better off that you didn't anyway" you told him as you both pulled apart

"But you two have sorted it right?" He asked

"Yeah, don't worry about me, one day I'll be ok" you said and then walked outside to Jeremy who had just gotten off the phone

"So the guy is going to lose his job and might even be charged" Jeremy said and then kissed you sweetly

"I'm proud of you"

"Why?" He asked 

"For keeping your cool and dealing with that the right way" you told him


	24. Chapter 24

"We know the truth, that's all that matters" he told you and then wrapped his arms around you, burying his face in the crook of your neck

"I love you" you whispered

"I love you too" he whispered back

You both walked back inside hand in hand, the both of you sat down on the lounge together. Not long after the silence that filled the room Jeremy showed Ryan to the spare room where he then decided to get some sleep, Jeremy walked back downstairs to see you laying on your stomach, your face buried in a pillow and tears falling, Jeremy just couldn't see it yet.

You felt his hand rest on your back as he knelt down beside you.

"You awake mama?" He asked

You put your head up and looked at Jeremy, your eyes puffy and red from crying.

"Hey hey" he cooed as he sat down next to you and pulled you into his chest "I miss her too" he whispered

"Those fucking reporters" you choked out

"Ok, I'm gunna go sort him out right now" he proclaimed and made an attempt to stand up, only to be pulled back down by you.

"Please don't go, I just need you here" you begged and huddled upto his side

"It's ok I'm not going anywhere" he soothed you "I'm going to start organising the wedding, what do you think mama?" He asked you

"That sounds great" you said after nodding to him

"Good" he replied as he ran his fingers through your hair, his thoughts drifting off as you fell asleep with your head on his chest and he simply smiled and then sighed.

Shadow and Bosco had jumped onto the lounge and curled into both you and Jeremy, the hours drifted away from the both of you, that is until the loud crashing sound of thunder had startled the both of you, you lifted your head up and looked out the window to see the rain bucketing down and lightning which lit up the sky.

Jeremy kissed your forehead "Afternoon" he said

"It's actually 7pm" Ryan called out from the kitchen "And dinner is almost ready!"

"Shit he cooks now" you joked

"Come on, Darce loves my cooking" Ryan claimed

"Can't be that bad then" Jeremy said

"Except for the fact that Darce is his dog and will eat anything" you said

"Oh" Jeremy said "It still can't be that bad right?" Jeremy asked with a worries expression on his face

"Oh come on, you know I'm a chef now" Ryan told you

"Fine but if I get food poisoning again I swear to god I will hunt you down" you told him

"Alright alright" he laughed

"God you two are like two teenagers" Jeremy said

"That would make you very weird for being engaged to a teen" you told him with a witty smile

"Not if I'm young too" he said and then picked you up 

Your legs now wrapped around his waist and your arms around his neck as he carried you into the kitchen and then walked over to Ryan.

"Need a hand?" Jeremy asked

"Nah I'm good, you two just sit back and relax" he told the both of you

"Ok, well would you like a beer?" He asked Ryan 

"Sure"

Jeremy walked to the fridge with you still wrapped around him "Can you grab three beers mama?" Jeremy asked you

"Sure" you said as you leant back and grabbed three beers

Jeremy handed one to Ryan and then walked into the backyard with you and the dogs, he sat down with you in his lap and you both watched Shadow and Bosco run around the yard while you sipped your beers. You both laughed when they started chasing rain drops around the yard, soon enough Ryan called you both back inside and the dogs laid in front of the fireplace to dry off. You were surprised that Ryan's cooking had actually improved, later that night when the two of you were lying in bed fast asleep Jeremy had woken up to a nasty cough and a high fever.

You had woken up to him coughing and then placed your hand on his forehead, his head burning your hand, it scared the hell out of you and you immediately thought of Ali. You woke up Ryan who then helped you get Jeremy to the car and you drove him to the hospital, he was taken in immediately and tests were ran straight away. When the doctor walked out of the room he told you that Jeremy had a severe case if bronchitis, and even though that was bad you were, in your own way, relieved.

When you walked into his room he was clutching his chest with one hand and covering his mouth while coughing with the other, he didn't see you walk in but the minute you gripped his hand tightly he knew it was you.

"Hey" he said weakly, his breath wheezy 

"Sshh, you should be resting" you told him

"I'm ok" he said with a bare smile

"You're pale, your chest is tight, you're coughing every few seconds and I could burn my hand just touching your head" you said and looked at him, his eyes scanning yours and right then he knew you were scared

"Hey I'm going to be fine Summer" he told you and then squeezed your hand "I'm not going anywhere mama, I promise you woman" 

"I know, just close your eyes and sleep" you told him 

"Can't sleep without you next to me" he said, his hand tapping the bed as he gave you puppy dog eyes

You quickly gave in and laid down next to him, he automatically wrapped his arms around you and rested his cheek on your head, your head rising and falling with his chest as you clung to him like you were attached to him, you heart racing against his steady heart, your breathing long and deep breaths. Jeremy had noticed and looked down at you, his head tilted and eyes glistened, his hand reaching to yours and squeezing it.

"Summer?" He questionably asked you

"Yeah?" You asked as you looked up at him

"Are you ok?" He asked, now worried about you

"I'm fine" you assured him

"No you're not, your heart is racing and your hand is shaking" he told you

"Ok, I thought I was going to lose you, it was like reliving losing Ali all over again" you said and sighed

"I know, but I promise I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time" he reassured you before his lips placed a sweet gentle kiss to your forehead, he played with your hair until you fell asleep, your mind at ease, for now.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

You woke up to Jeremy kissing your forehead and smiling at you, the colour now back in his face.

"Good morning" he said, those flickers of blue back in his eyes as he gazed at you

"Morning" you said and smiled "You look better"

"I feel better" he said "Can you do me a favour?"

"Anything" you told him

"Can you go home and get me some clothes, I hate this damn gown" he said and whined like a five year old

"Of course I can" you told him and kissed his temple "You want me to get you a coffee too? It's proven to help open up the airways"

"Can you put on a doctors outfit and say that again" Jeremy growled at you as his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his tongue running along slowly

You laughed and shook your head "No, bed rest pal, not sex" you told him

"Oh come on" he begged

"How about you wait until your better and then we can do whatever you want" you told him and winked before you walked out of the room

"Wait, anything?" He yelled out

You smiled and drove back home, you packed a bag for him and then Ryan walked out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, how's Jeremy?" He asked you

"He's doing better now" you told him

"I've gotta do some things but then I'll be up to visit" he told you as you both walked downstairs 

"That's cool, no rush" you told him

"Anyway I gotta go but tell Jeremy I'll be up later" he said and hugged you before he left

Just as you headed out the door your phone rang and you laughed to see it was Jeremy.

"Miss me already?" You asked

"Is that even a real question?" He asked you "So small problem" he added

"Oh my god what? Are you ok? I'm leaving now" you spat out in a hurry 

"Woah woah, I'm fine, well sort of" he mumbled "Ok so you woke up little Jeremy before you left and now the nurses want to come and check my vitals" he said

"Oh" you said and chuckled "Just ask them to give you a few minutes"

"I have but I don't think they are going to wait much longer" he said

"Just hold them off until I get there then" you told him

"I'll try, see you soon mama" he said "I love you"

"I love you too Jeremy" you said before you hung up

When you got to the hospital and walked into Jeremy's room, you let out a chuckle and he looked at you, his face red and shyed smile.

"Of all places my dick decides to get hard, it gets hard in a damn hospital" he tells you as he pulls his blanket over his face

"Could be worse" you tell him and pull the blanket from his face

"How so?" He asks as he cocks his head to the side 

"You could have been walking the carpet"

"I would have just hidden it and then taken you back to the limo and have my way with you" he said with a cocky grin

"Well we're just going to have to test that then, won't we?" You asked

"Oh come on, this isn't helping my doc right now" he whined

"Oh poor baby" you joked

"You are so going to pay for that" he told you

"Well I look forward to it" you teased

"God I love you" Jeremy said with a wide smile

"I love you too" you said and smiled back

"There's that beautiful smile" Jeremy said as he pulled you down into the bed next to him "That smile that I love so much"

You smiled and laid your head on his chest just as the nurse walked in, he kissed your temple and intertwined his hand with yours. The nurse checked his vitals and were happy with his improvement overnight, although they decided to keep him in another night. 

"Do you still wants kids?" Jeremy asked as the nurse left

"Yeah, what about you?" You asked

"Me too" he said

The both of you now smiling at each other as Ryan walked in.

"Jesus will you two just get married ready" Ryan said and Jeremy looked at him and smiled

"We're working on it" he said

"So what's the news?" Ryan asked

"Hopefully I'm back home tomorrow" Jeremy said and smiled at you

"Have you two considered a room perhaps?" Ryan asked and then laughed

"Yeah but rooms are way to mainstream" you joked back and laughed

"Before I forget, I found the perfect spot on the beach for the wedding" Jeremy told you

"Really, is it available?" You asked

"It sure is and it's where we first met" he told you

"That's perfect" you said with a smile

"Lucky that I booked it already" he told you

"For when?" You asked

"To tell you, or leave you in suspense, now that is the real question" he said with a cocky smile

"You know, that I know you are ticklish"

"You wouldn't, not while I'm in here" he said

"Wouldn't i?" You asked with a grin and raised brow

"No" he hesitated for a second "yes, hmmm"

"Three seconds" you warned

"Bring it on" he told you

"You're really asking for it" Ryan told Jeremy

"Three" 

"Don't wait on my account" Jeremy said with his best poker face

"Two" you said and smiled

"Still waiting"

"One" you said and started tickling him

"Ok" he choked out "Two weeks from today, two weeks woman" he said in fits if laughter

"I can't wait" you said and kissed him sweetly

"Me either" Jeremy said

"Ok I am going to go before I throw up" Ryan said

"Oh shut up" you both said and laughed

"That was so creepily cute" Ryan said "I'll see you two later, and stay out if trouble" he joked

"Can't get into much at a hospital" you said

"Oh we could" Jeremy said

"Not happening Jeremy" you told him

"Ok I don't want to know so I'm just going to go" Ryan said and then left

The both of you laughed and then Jeremy changed into proper clothes, he even went as far as to out his boots on.

"You know you're not going anywhere" you told him as he stood up and stretched 

"I know, but I'm having you right now" he demanded, his voice low and husky, each word growled at you

"We already talked about this" you said as he locked his door and then pulled the blinds down so no one could see in

"That's to bad" he said as he walked over to you and pinned you against the wall

"You are a rule breaker Mr Renner" you said and smiled


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

"Some rules are meant to be broken mama" he growled into your ear

"You're going to pay for this" you whispered in his ear

"What's the matter woman?" He asked as he slid his hand into your panties and ghosting his thumb over your throbbing clit to feel you already wet "Well would you look at that" he grunted

You gave him a sarcastic laugh and then grabbed his cock through his pants, to no surprise that it was already hard.

"Well would you look at that" you said and smiled

"That's all yours baby" he said and smiled as he pressed himself closer to you, his finger slowly sliding inside you

"Fuck" you moaned out and he quickly placed his hand over your mouth

"You're going to get us caught if you keep it up" he said with a proud smile as he slid another finger inside you

You quickly gripped his arm and he smiled, he then slid your jeans and panties around your ankles and you kicked them to the side and before you knew it his pants were along side yours as he threw his shirt off and then proceeded with yours. He picked you up in his arms and guided himself into you.

"You need to bite my shoulder or you'll fucking alarm everyone" Jeremy said as he thrusted into you, hard and fast

You did exactly as he said to stop yourself making animalistic sounds, you could have sworn you were going to draw blood and at first Jeremy twitched but then he moaned, the pleasure and pain taking over his body, you felt yourself close, you found yourself meeting his thrusts and that was it, your pleasure came crashing over you.

"Come for me Mama" he growled in your ear which was enough to set you off again

As your walls tightened around him you felt his cock twitch and hot spurts of his juices fill you instantly, his eyes closed and his mouth parted in an "o" shape against your neck as he tried catching his breath.

"That's just a taste of what's to come" he whispered once you caught your breath back

"The rest you're going to have to work for" you teased as you got dressed and then felt his lips press against yours in a tender kiss

You noticed blood dripping from his shoulder and quickly cleaned it for him, even after he made a stubborn attempt to tell you not to worry. Just as you both laid back down the nurse knocked on the door and you quickly sprung up to open it for her.

"Ok Mr Renner, your doctor has asked me to check your chest again for improvement" the nurse told him

"Do I have to take my shirt off?" He asked as he looked at the nurse and then glimpsed at you

"Yes" she replied

"I'd rather not" he argued back

"Mr Renner we are trying to help..." She said but was soon cut off 

"Ok fine, you asked for it" he said as he took his shirt off 

The nurse looked at the bite mark on his shoulder and then at you, you shrugged your shoulders.

"Mr Renner" she started

"I don't like rules" Jeremy said and shrugged 

"We don't have conjugal visits here Mr Renner" she told him

"Maybe you should, can you imagine how much better peoples stress levels would be" he said and tilted his head 

"Well that won't be happening Mr Renner" she told him as she checked his breathing "If it happens again your girlfriend will be asked to leave" she warned

"Fiancé and if she goes then I go" he told her

"It won't happen again" you told her

"Good" she snapped at you and then murmured something under her breath in which Jeremy heard

"What's your problem?" He asked her

"You Mr Renner" she said

"Care to explain why?" He asked

"Not really" she said and then left

"Well then" Jeremy said

"Don't worry about it Jerry" you said

"I can't fucking wait to get out of here and be back at home with you" he said and sighed

"I know Jer" you said and gripped his hand

"I miss Bosco and Shadow" he said and rested his head on your shoulder

"I know" you told him "Why don't you get some sleep"

"I'm sick of sleeping, can't we go for a walk or coffee or sit on the roof and enjoy the sun?" He asked

"Sure, but only if your feeling upto it" you told him

"I am most certainly up for it" he told you and then got out of bed with you

You both walked upto the roof and sat in the sun, Jeremy laid down and sucked in a deep breath and smiled.

"This is great" he said 

"It's nice" you said and laid down next to him

"Where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" Jeremy asked

"As long as I'm with you, then I don't care" you told him

"Ok so the snow it is, then I can cuddle the fuck out of you" he said and kissed your temple "And we can lay in front of a fireplace and have snow fights and cuddle some more" 

"You are adorable" you said with a smile

"Anything for my woman" he said

"I love you so much, more than anything" you told him

"Not as much as I love you" he said

"I still love you more"

"No" he said

"Yes"

"No" 

"Ok let's agree to disagree" you said

"Ok" he said and pulled you into his arms with a smile on his face, his eyes flickers of blue and green in the sun

"You're a dork" you said and laughed

"Luckily I'm marrying a dork" he replied and you both laughed

Just then two security guards had walked over to the both of you.

"You two can't be up here" one of them told you

"Ok we're going" Jeremy told the and you both stood up and went back to his room.


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

"I decided we are going dancing" Jeremy said as he sat down and pulled you into his lap

"Is that so?" You asked

"Mhm" he said and nodded "And not slow dancing, sexy dancing" he said and winked

"Like the tango"

"Oh mama I have so much to teach you" he said and smiled

"I can't wait" you said and smiled

"You're going to love it woman" he told you as he wrapped his arms around your waist and stared at you

"What?" You asked with a suspicious smile

"You're beautiful" he told you

"You're not so bad yourself" you said and rested your head on his shoulder

"Tired mama?" Jeremy asked you sweetly

"A little" you said and yawned

"Well how about we go and lay down and I'll cuddle you and we will both catch up on some much needed sleep" he suggested

"Best idea I've heard all day" you said as the rain started falling hard outside

You both laid down and Jeremy did just as he said he would, he wrapped his arms around you and waited until you fell asleep before he did. He woke up later on that night a few times and just smiled at you, he hated being in the hospital but he hated seeing you worry about him and that was the reason he stayed. He looked down at you and smiled as he gently played with your hair, you then shifted in closer to him and let out a deep breath before you started snoring.

"I love you" Jeremy whispered

"Yeah Jeremy is amazing" you murmured 

"I love it when you talk in your sleep" he said quietly, a smile on his face

He kissed your temple and then closed his eyes, instantaneously thinking about you before he fell back asleep. When you woke up Jeremy was sitting in the chair by his bed with a coffee for you, you opened your eyes and smiled at him.

"You really are perfect" you said

"I have my flaws" he said as he handed you the coffee

"That's what makes you so perfect" you said before taking a sip of your coffee

"Have you spoken to your dad?" Jeremy asked

"I'm going back to sleep" you said and placed the cup on the table followed by you throwing blankets over your head

"He should know that you're getting married, that we're getting married" he said

"He can figure it out on his own, the prick" you mumbled

"Come on babe" he said

"I'm not falling for that" you said and took a deep breath "Can we just not talk about it?" You asked

"I just want you to be happy mama" he said and sighed

"You know what makes me happy?" You said and then walked over to him "You do Jeremy"

Jeremy smiled and stroked your cheek with his thumb "Doctor came while you were sleeping, good news mama, we get to go home" he said and then kissed you

"Why didn't you wake me?" You asked

"No one wakes my woman, especially not when she has been looking after her man" Jeremy said with a glint in his eye

"Let's go home" you said and smiled

When you finally got home Jeremy was greeted by Bosco and Shadow, they managed to get him to the ground and then proceeded to lay across his stomach and lick his face.

"I missed you too boys" he said as he hugged them "So much"

You smiled and watched on as Jeremy played with the dogs like a little kid and you smiled while he did so, taking a few photos along the way. Jeremy grabbed your hand and pulled you down with him and you laughed.

"I missed being home, with you and the boys" he said

"We missed you being here too" you said

"Well tonight I'm going to cook you dinner and pour you a glass of wine, then we are going to sit in front of the fireplace and talk, watch movies, whatever you want" he told you, a simple smile on his face and a blue flicker in his eyes

"You should rest" you said

"Listen woman, stop being stubborn for once and let me look after you" he said, his tone stern 

"Ok ok" you said and raised your hands in defeat

"Good" he said and smiled "Now, I believe you should go and relax while I go shopping and get everything for tonight"

"What exactly are you cooking?" You asked

"It's a surprise, now go relax" he said and pointed up stairs

"Yes sir" you said and he chuckled

"I'll see you soon mama, I love you"

"I love you too" you said and smiled

Jeremy left and you decided to go for a long, hot shower. You heard a loud knock at the front door just as you finished getting dressed. You rushed downstairs and opened it to see your father standing in the doorway and you just closed the door in his face. It wasn't before long that Jeremy got home and seen the man.

"Can I help you?" Jeremy asked

"Well if you can convince my daughter to talk to me, then that would be great" he said

"Oh" Jeremy said "give me a minute" he said and walked inside

He placed the bags down in the kitchen and then sat down on the lounge next to you.

"Don't" you told him

"Summer" he started

"I don't need him in my life" you told him "I needed that guy when I was a kid and I'm not a kid anymore" you said while staring at the ground

"Just give him a chance" Jeremy said and put his hand on your shoulder

"It's not going to happen, end of story" you said and walked upstairs, closing the door behind you as you walked into your room 

Jeremy sighed and walked over to the door, opening it "Sorry man" Jeremy said

"Thanks anyway" he said and then left

Jeremy walked upstairs and opened the door, he walked into the room and sat next to you on the bed.

"I'm sorry Summer" Jeremy said

"It's ok, it's not your fault" you told him

"Talk to me" Jeremy said

"I was fourteen and he told me I was the worst mistake he ever made, the next day I moved in with mum" you told him "he doesn't deserve a second chance"

"I'm so sorry" he said

"Don't be, I'm not, look what I've done without him" you said with a smile

"It still hurts" he said "I can see it behind that smile" he said

"Makes me wonder what I done wrong" you told him, now staring at the floor

"You didn't do anything wrong, a parent should never say that, never" he told you as he pulled you into his arms

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face into his chest, his scent calming you and comforting you as you took in a deep breath.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

"Come on" he said and held his hand out to you

"What?" You asked

"Well I said I was cooking you dinner and looking after you all night, and I meant it mama" he said

"Ok" you said and grabbed his hand, he pulled you to your feet and wrapped his arms around your waist as you walked downstairs

"Now sit down" he demanded

"Ok boss" you said and saluted him before you sat down

Jeremy walked into the kitchen "Beer or wine?" He called out

"You decide" you called back

"How about scotch then?" He asked

"Perfect" you said

He smiled as he poured some into your glass and then bought it out to you.

"Now relax while I cook" he said

"Hey" you said and grabbed his hand

"What's up mama?" He asked you and then knelt down in front of you

"We're getting married in two days" you said with a wide smile on your face

"I know" he said and smiled back

"I love you" you said

"I love you too woman" he said and then kissed your hand before he walked back into the kitchen.

Halfway through cooking, Jereny walked out and put on a cd he had made for you.

"Listen carefully mama, all these songs are for you" he said and then walked back to finished cooking

As Jeremy plated up the food the next song played on the cd and you loved it, it was the same song that you had put on a cd for Jeremy "Lady Antebellum-One Great Mystery" even if he didn't know you had made him one just yet. Jeremy laid a blanket out on the floor and then placed your plate in front of you and the bottle of scotch in the middle of the blanket, he topped up your glass, quickly started the fireplace and then sat down to eat with you.

"Is there anything you can't do?" You asked

"Uh uh, I asked you that question when we first met and you still haven't answered it" he said before taking a mouthful of food

"Ok I'm bad at maths, I couldn't do it to save my life, I have an uncanny ability of breaking bones or injuring myself" you told him after finishing your food and then laying on your side

"Ok well I can't skateboard, I like wearing tighter jeans most of the time, it helps hold everything in place, so to speak" he said

"I like it when you wear right jeans too" you said and laughed

"You're the biggest dork I have ever met" he said

"I once dropped my pants in the middle of a McDonalds car park and danced over to my car to cheer someone up" you said

"I lost a bet and had to do a nude run around the block, I got in a bit of trouble off my parents" Jeremy said

"I got drunk and passed out in a totally random persons pool, on one of those inflatable lounges" you told him

"I've done that, except I woke up and my shirt was gone and my pants were split from the crutch down to the ankle" he said

"I think we are both as bad as each other" you said and chuckled

"Oh mama we're perfect for each other" he said and then kissed you

You both continued like this for the next few hours m, the bottle of scotch now nearing empty, the both of you now drunk.

"Ok I really wanted to fuck you on the beach after I saw you" you slurred

"I wanted to fuck you too" he said and chuckled 

"That gives me an idea" you said and smiled, you straddled his lap and Jeremy smiled

"Please, let me" he said and flipped you over

Your clothes were strewn all over the room and Jeremy guided himself inside you, not once did he slow his pace down, it was sloppy, fast and rough and you loved every second of it.

"Fuck" you moaned between sloppy kisses

"Mmm" Jeremy groaned as he picked you and and held you against the wall, his pace quickening and his thrusts becoming deeper, his tongue parting your lips and slipping into your mouth, wrestling around with yours as he now carried you over to the lounge, placed you down and bent you over, his thrusts now deeper as he pulled your back flat against his chest, one arm wrapped around your chest and the other around your waist.

He slid his hand down and your clit in hard, fast circles as he kissed and sucked at your neck, your legs now weakened as he relentlessly fucked you five ways from Friday, loud moans escaping your lips, your back arching as your pleasure tore you down, your walls tightening around Jeremy's cock sending a shudder through your his body as he came, his hot load filling you up.

"We have to have drunk sex more often" you said

"Definately" he said and chuckled "Damn you're beautiful" he said as he traced small circles around your stomach

"Keep that up and I don't think we will be sleeping tonight" you warned

"Mmm" he groaned "You promise?" He growled at you, his husky tone setting you off for round two

"Oh I promise" you said

Without a second longer he pulled out of you and fucked you on the lounge, on the counter, on the table, on a chair, in the shower and in his bed, it was safe to say you probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow and you'd be wearing his fingerprints and he would be wearing your scratch marks up and down his back, and bite marks along his neck.

You woke in the morning and you were laying across Jeremy's chest and your legs were tangled together, he was doing his usual thing of staring at you with a smile on his face while you slept.

"Good morning mama" he said and kissed you tenderly

"Good morning to you too Mr Renner" you said and smiled.

Jeremy got out of bed and stretched his back, when you seen the scratch marks you cringed a little.

"Is your back sore?" You asked

"Nope, how bad does it look?" He asked

"Well, pretty bad" you said and tilted your head

"Then I fucked you right" he said and winked at you "By the way, that's a nice hicky you've got going on your neck mama" he said and pointed

"Yours aren't so bad either" you told him and laughed

"I'll go make coffee" he said and chuckled

A huge smile crept on your face as memories of last night came flooding your brain and laid back down on the pillow and smiled like an excited school girl.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

You padded downstairs and headed into the kitchen, your arms wrapped around Jeremy's waist as he made your coffee.

"So we have about two hours before Mom comes over, tells us that we can't see each other until tomorrow and what not" he said as he turned around

"Well You better hurry up and finish making those coffees" you joked 

"Ok" he said and turned back around

"Oh no you don't" you said as you reached your hand around and rubbed his cock through his jeans

"Ahh" he grunted "Ok have it your way" he said as he spun around and lifted you up, placing you on the counter as his hands slowly trailed up your thighs, his mouth pressed to yours.

He didn't waste anytime stripping you down or himself, he carried you over to the chair so you were now straddling his lap, his tongue flicked swiftly over your nipple as you lowered yourself onto him, his thumb lightly pinching the other nipple as you rocked slowly back and forth against him, moans escaping your mouths, his hands traced up and down his back and then rested on your hips for a while. He wrapped his arms around you and held you up so he could thrust up into you, the noises that escaped from both of you now becoming wild.

"Fuck, Summer" he moaned

"Jeremy don't stop" you said as you pressed your forehead to his, now lightly biting his bottom lip

"God mama you're fucking beautiful" he moaned in your ear between breaths, his thrusts now faster

"God Jer" you moaned loudly

"Come for me mama, come for me" he moaned desperately

"Fuck Jeremy" you moaned as you came hard, your hips bucking against him, your teeth sinking in to his neck, your walls tightening around Jeremy as his hips twitched.

"Ohhhh Summer" he screamed out as he came inside you and then pressed is mouth to yours in a needy, passionate kiss.

"Jesus Christ" you whispered in his ear

"Jeremy Renner actually, but whatever" he said and chuckled

"Ha ha Smartass, I believe you were making coffee" you said and laughed along

"I'm on it" he said as he hopped off him

"You most certainly were" you told him and winked

"Oh get your mind outta the gutter hot sauce" he said

"How do you think it got there" you said and winked

"How about I come over there and remind you mama" he suggested

"I'm sorry, I'm actually engaged and I'm getting married tomorrow" you said

"Must be a lucky guy"

"He is, but I'm pretty lucky too" you said with a smile

"You better get dressed before Mom gets here and sees you naked" he said

"I could say the same for you" you said as he placed the two coffees down on the bench

"Well hand over my pants mama" he told you

"I don't know, you've got a cute ass" you said before running upstairs, Jeremy's jeans in hand, him following behind you as he tackled you onto the bed

"What was that about my ass?" He asked, a crooked smile on his face, am eyebrow now raised

"I believe I said you have a cute ass" you said and reached around to squeeze it

"Why thank you, you too have a cute ass" he said and bit his lip "Now, my pants?" He asked

"You forgot to say please"

"Can I please have my pants back?" He asked

"Didn't quite feel it, you're gunna have to do better" you said

"Ok" he said as he slid his hand down and ghosted his thumb over your bud of nerves "You want to see who begs first?" He asked

"Ok then" you said as you grabbed his cock

"Not fair" he said, his breathing rapid "You've got my pants and my dick" he told you and swallowed the lump in his throat

"Does that mean this is unfair?" You asked as you stroked the tip of his cock with your thumb 

"Oh fuck" he moaned quietly, a shiver running up his back "Oh you know that's unfair" he said and then slid a finger inside you "But it takes two to tango woman" he added as he slowly thrusted his finger into you

You quickly dropped his pants on the floor and Jeremy slowly slid his finger out of you, replacing it with his now hard cock, he kept his pace slow and his mouth on yours, his tongue dancing in sympathy with yours as he cupped your face with one hand and held your waist with the other, your arms wrapped around his shoulders with one of your hands running through his hair.

Your orgasm crept slowly upon you as well as Jeremy, hot moans escaping into his mouth as you traced down his arms and then back up to his shoulders and then back. Your walls tightening around him as his body shuddered, both of you letting moans escape your mouths as you came undone, Jeremy laying atop of you, the both of you entwined, unsure of where one body starts and the other ended. A knock at the door had interrupted you both and you both quickly got dressed, you ran into the kitchen and sat down, drinking your coffee while Jeremy welcomed his mum inside the door.

"Jeremy what happened to your back?" Valerie asked and his eyes darted wide open

"If I just say nothing, can you not question me about it again?" He asked nervously 

"No" Valerie said as she sat down at the table with you

You handed Jeremy his shirt and had a cringing smile on your face as did Jeremy.

"Oh" Valerie said

"Yeah" Jeremy mumbled as his face lit up red

You had to fight off the laugh and smile that wanted to creep upon your face.

"Ok so Jeremy is going to stay here with his father and brothers and Summer will stay with us" Valerie said

"Ok but please don't show her the photos of that ridiculous haircut I had" Jeremy begged

"Ok now you have to show me" you said with a smile and Jeremy gave you a look that said "You'll pay for that" and you couldn't wait.


	30. Chapter 30

"Have you packed?" Valerie asked you with a smile

"Actually no" you said and ran a hand through your hair

"I have already done it for you mama" Jeremy said as he sat next to you "But can we finish our coffee first?"

"Of course" Valerie said as Jeremy entwined his hand with yours

"Would you like one?" He asked his Mom

"No thank you Jerry, I'm fine" she told him

The moment came where you had to leave Jeremy for the night, you hugged him tight as he did you, he have you a tender and lingering kiss before you left.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" he said as he walked you both to the car

"I love you too, you can bet on it" you told him as you have him one last hug before getting in the car.

"Are you nervous?" Valerie asked as she pulled into the driveway 

"I'm more excited then I am nervous" you told her with a huge smile

"I couldn't be happier to have you as a daughter in law" Valerie told you with a smile

The day seemed awfully painful without Jeremy but you managed to get by, you talked and looked at photos of Jeremy for hours, the sun had finally set and the moon and stars had finally come out, it was getting quite late and you decided to go to bed. The second you laid down your phone started ringing, you looked down to see it was Jeremy and a huge smile crept upon your face.

"Hey" you said softly

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing?" He asked

"Laying in bed, what about you?"

"Same, although I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight and not because we are getting married but because your not here laying next to me" he told you as he fidgeted with his hand

"I know how you feel, but tomorrow I'm officially yours" you said and smiled like a child

"And I'm officially yours" he said "It hasn't even been a full day and I feel like I'm going crazy without, god I miss you and that must sound insane" he admitted

"Well at least we are crazy together" you said and laughed

"Open your bag, there's something in there to help you sleep"

"Ok, gimmie a sec" you said and opened the bag, it was Jeremy's favourite sweater and you smiled from ear to ear "Did I ever tell you you're perfect?" You asked

"If I'm perfect, then it's only because I have you" he told you softly "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"I can't wait either" you mumbled as you put his sweater on

"Are you ok?" He asked with a little chuckle

"Yeah, I was trying to put your sweater on, don't worry Houston, mission was a success" you said and he laughed

"Copy that, headquarters out" he replied and you laughed

"You're a dork Jeremy Lee Renner"

"You started it" he said

"But you finished it" you told him

"I love you Summer" he said and you could imagine the smile on his face and the way his eyes would soften as he told you that, a small glint in them.

"I love you too Jeremy" you told him

"Try and get some sleep ok"

"I will, you too" you told him

"I will, goodnight mama"

"Goodnight Jer" you said 

The both of you hung up and you put your phone on charge before you curled up and finally fell asleep. Alarms woke you the next morning and you quickly jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Where's the fire?" You asked as you picked up a frypan, still half asleep, your eyes squinted.

"There's no fire" Kym told you and giggled

"Oh right" you said and placed the pan back down, you sat down at the table and rested your head against the edge of it, you let your eyes fall shut.

"You're really not a morning person huh?" Kym asked

Your eyes quickly darted open and your head popped up "I'm getting married today!" You said excitedly 

"Yes you are" Valerie said "Now let's get you ready"

"Jeremy get up!" Lee yelled

"Five more minutes, jeez!" He yelled back and rolled over

"You have to get ready for your wedding" he told him

Jeremy's eyes jolted open quickly and he ran out of his room "Dad I'm getting married today!" He yelled excitedly

"Then how about you get ready" Lee suggested

"Good idea" Jeremy said and ran into the bathroom

Jeremy got out of the shower and quickly changed, he walked downstairs to his dad and brothers and looked at them.

"Well?" He asked nervously 

"You look fine, I'm proud of you" Lee said and then hugged Jeremy

"Ok, ok that's good" Jeremy said and took a deep breath "What if she gets cold feet, and she doesn't turn up and something..." He started but was cut off

"You idiot" Clayton said and lightly slapped the back of his head "If she didn't want to be with you then she would have left you a long time ago, she loves you Jeremy, more than anyone in this world"

"You're right, let's do this" Jeremy said and walked outside to the waiting car

Once he got to the beach he waited anxiously, fidgeting with his thumbs, then the music started playing and you started walking down the aisle with Lee, Jeremy's jaw dropped, a deep breath escaped his mouth and his heart skipped beats as he stared at you, this is the moment you had both been waiting so long for and nothing ever felt so right.


	31. Chapter 31

You finally came to a stop in front of Jeremy and his eyes lit up with slithers of blue and green, a bright smile on his face.

"You look so..so.. wow" he simply said "I truly am the luckiest man alive and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on" he told you softly

"Are we ready?" You were asked

"Yes" you and Jeremy both said

It was finally time for the vows and you started it off.

"Jeremy Lee Renner, there are no words to describe how much I love you, you make me smile when I don't want to, make my heart skip beats, leave me breathless and drive me crazy all at the same, I promise that when your legs feel like giving out, I'll be there to catch you and hold you up and I'll love you forever and always" you said softly

"Summer Rose Lee, where do I even start, the first day we met, when I was surfing and cut you off, that day went from bad to the best day of my life. I'd met the most beautiful woman in the world who just happened to ruin my life in the most beautiful way possible. You're beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, elegant, smart, funny, energetic and a woman of many talents" he said and let out a deep breath "I knew the second I saw you on the beach that you had to be mine, suddenly my life had just begun and the world became a better place, I still can't completely figure you out, but I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to, I love you more then life itself and I never want to be without you"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" you were both told

"I've been waiting my whole life for this moment" he said before he cupped your face with one hand and wrapped his arm around your waist, your arms around his shoulders as he kissed you softly yet sweetly, long and tender.

Everyone clapped along and congratulated the both of you before it was time for the cake and then speeches, which left you both laughing.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to welcome Mr and Mrs Renner for their first dance" Jeremy's friend Kriss said

Jeremy stood up and held his hand out "Can I have this dance?" He asked you

"You can" you grabbed his hand and walked out to the middle of the floor.

You and Jeremy now wrapped around each other, his forehead pressed to yours as you both danced slowly to a song that Jeremy and his Mom had picked out "Christina Perry-A Thousand Years" it was the best day of your life, you hated waiting for it but you admitted that it was worth the wait, photographers taking photos of the both of you while you danced under a candle lit room, Jeremy's idea of course. Then it was time for the wedding photos and before you knew it you were packed into muscle car, just married written on the back as you and Jeremy drove to the airport.

"I love you Summer" Jeremy said softly as his hand held yours

"I love you too Jeremy" you said and smiled at him

You were on the plane before you knew it, you changed back into something more comfortable, something that wasn't girly before you got on the plane and took your seats.

"You didn't have to wear a dress" Jeremy said as you rested your head on his shoulder

"I wanted to, for our wedding" you told him

"Does that mean I can buy you dresses now?" He joked

"Sure, if you're wearing them" you joked back, the both of you now laughing

Jeremy kissed your temple, placed his jacket over you and then wrapped an arm around you, his cheek now resting softly against your head as the plane took off, your eyes drifted shut quickly, being in Jeremy's arms again made it easy to fall asleep, his hand lightly running through your hair until you both fell asleep, the lady seated in front of you had taken a quick photo and posted it on twitter.

"@Renner4Real & @SummerRose are seated behind me on a plane, was too shy to say hi so I waited, honestly the perfect couple"

When you woke up you smiled when Jeremy was still asleep, his mouth slightly parted, sunglasses on, hair messy and yet it was the most adorable thing you'd ever seen, so naturally you snapped a photo and quickly posted it up on twitter.

"Husband is tired @Renner4Real this really captured just how ridiculously adorable you are, love your wife xx"

You then saw the photo that the last had posted while you were both asleep and smiled, you saved it to your phone and then she turned and smiled at you.

"Sorry about the photo, I was so shy and it captured a truly beautiful moment" she said softly

"Don't be sorry, I love it" you said with a smile "Thankyou"

Jeremy's eyes half opened and he smiled at you and the lady then shyly turned back around.

"Hello beautiful" he said and kissed your forehead

"Hey sleepy head" you said "You sleep ok?"

"Perfectly because you were next to me" he told you "What about you?"

"Perfect" you said

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing" the voice announced through the system

"You ready for a honeymoon in a mountain cabin with snow everywhere?" Jeremy asked

"I most certainly am Mr Renner, how about you?"

"Likewise Mrs Renner" he said, a smile on the corners of his lips.


	32. Chapter 32

The plane landed and you both headed to pick up the rental car, it was a four hour drive up the mountain to a secluded cabin surrounded by snow, Jeremy pulled over and put the snow chains on the tires and the continued driving.

"We're finally here" Jeremy said

You both got out of the car and Jeremy swooped you up into his arms, he carried you inside and them sat you down on the lounge, he walked back outside and got the bags from the car.

"Damn it's cold out there" he said as he put the bags down and closed the door, clinging to his coat.

"The perfect weather" you said as you walked to him and wrapped your arms around him

"The perfect weather indeed" he said as he picked you up

You smiled and wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked around the cabin, looking at the rooms and kitchen and finally coming to a hault at the back door.

"I'm going to go cut some wood to get the fireplace started and then I'm going to cook for you" he said as he placed you back down on your feet

"Ok, but stay warm" you told him

"I will, you just sit down and relax" he said and then have you a sweet kiss

You sat back down in the lounge room on the couch, Jeremy hung his coat over the chair and then walked outside to start chopping wood, a few minutes later he reefed his shirt off and tucked it into the back of his pants. Half hour had passed and Jeremy bought pile after pile of chopped logs inside and then closed the back door.

"Are you insane, I told you to keep warm" you said

"I got hot" he told you

You walked over to him and felt his chest, it was freezing at this point and you shook your head and grabbed his coat, you wrapped it around him, he threw a few logs into the fireplace and quickly got it started, you both sat down in front of the fire, Jeremy sitting behind you with his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin perched on your shoulder, you leant your head back against his chest and he leant down to give you a tender kiss.

"I love you" he said softly 

"I love you too" you told him with a smile

"I'm going to go start cooking while you sit back and relax" he told you

"I'll help" you told him

"No,you relax" he demanded

"Not going to happen" you said as you got up and ran into the kitchen

"I said relax" he said as he quickly followed you

"And I said no" you told him

"Is that so?" He asked

"Yes it is" you told him

"Well I'll just have to make you submit to me" he said and then wrapped his arms around you

"Bring it on" you teased 

"You'll regret that" he said and started tickling you

"Jerry, that's not fair" you whined

"Are you going to surrender now?" He asked

"Not a chance" you breathed out

"Ok, I have you a chance" he said and started tickling you again

"Jerry" you whine again as you writhed against him

"Shh" he said and quickly pressed his mouth to yours, giving you a sweet gentle kiss, he picked you up in his arms and carried you out to the fireplace, he gently laid you down and crawled down atop of you.

You both helped each other undress and then Jereny slowly guided himself inside you, his pace slow as he caressed your body and kissed every inch of bare skin he could, his lips pressed to yours in a slow, lingering kiss.

"I love you" he quietly moaned in your ear

"I love you too" you breathed out as your pleasure slowly took you over, your arms wrapped around Jeremy's shoulders, his thrusts slowing down as his hot spurts filled you up.

The both of you now a pile of limbs on the floor, catching your breaths, a Jeremy still inside you, laying on top of you, his face buried into the crook of your neck.

"Ok you can help me cook" he said as he looked into your eyes and kissed your forehead

"Ok" you said and smiled

You both got dressed and then you helped Jeremy cook, the both of you laughing and mucking around. Finally you sat down to eat and then headed outside for a snow fight with Jeremy, you his yourself under a pile of snow while Jeremy walked around looking for you. When he walked passed you, you grabbed his leg and tripped him over, then pounced on too of him with a snowball in hand.

"Ok ok, I surrender" he said and held his hands up 

"Hmm too late" you said and dropped the ball on his chest

"Oh that's it" he said and quickly flipped you over, the both of you now laughing

"Hold that thought" you said and pulled out your phone to take a photo

Jeremy pressed his forehead to yours and you both smiled as you took the photo, then Jeremy cupped your face and have you a tender kiss, the scruff on face tickling your skin.

"I know, I need to shaves" he said and laughed

"I like it" you told him

"Really?"

"Yeah, so keep it" you told him with a smile

"Ok" he said and kissed you again before he covered you in snow

"That's just rude" you said as Jeremy ran off

You chased after him with a snowball and when you finally caught up with him, you jumped on his back and smoshed the snow in his face, he laughed as he shook his head, he held onto your legs and then spun around until you both fell over and ended up in fits of laughter.


	33. Chapter 33

"You're a dork" Jeremy said with a smile

"Says you" you said and gently punched his arm

"That was mean" he said with puppy dog eyes

"Aww" you said sarcastically

"Can I have a kiss? It'll make me feel better" he said, his eyes wide and you helpless to resist

"Yes you can" you told him and pressed your mouth to his

"Mm" he groaned into your mouth "Back inside we go" he growled at you, his arms picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder.

He was barely able to get you inside before his hands were all over you, stripping you down quickly as you did him, he held you firm against the wall as he slowly guided himself inside you, the both of you letting out a moan, his pace started off slow and quickly grew faster and deeper, your hitched breathing now loud moans escaping your mouth as Jeremy kissed your neck, your hands tugging at his hair and then gripped his shoulders as he lifted you away from the wall and fucked you into next week.

"Shit" you moaned out

"Oh god" he moaned back in reply 

A few seconds later you were scratching at his back and he biting gently at your neck as you came over and over again, screaming his name, begging him not to stop, white dots taking over your vision as you crashed hard, topped off with Jeremy coming inside you, moaning your name loudly, growling and grunting up until his last thrust, his forehead now pressed to yours as he walked you to the lounge and sat down so you were now straddling him.

You fell against him and rested your head against te crook of his neck, you felt his lips press against your neck, his cock hardening inside you again, his hips slowly thrusting up.

"Fuck" you moaned as you gripped his shoulders to balance your self, Jeremy's hands resting firmly on your hips, his head resting against the back of the lounge, his eyes looking at you, his mouth parted, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he grunted.

You started grinding slowly against him and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, his grip on your hips becoming tighter as his chest heaved.

"Oh fuck don't stop" he begged as he licked at his bottom lip, his arm letting out a slight twitch telling you he was close.

You started grinding faster against him and he moaned wildly as he wrapped his arms wrapped around your waist, his hips twitched up and he came inside you, that set you off as you rose out your orgasm against him, his mouth parted again as your walls clamped down tight around his cock, your moans equally loud as his as you came, sending Jeremy to come inside you again, his moans now screams, his lips now pressed to yours in a breathless kiss, the two of you not moving, your arms now wrapped around his shoulders and his around your waist, the both of you trying to catch your breath back.

"That was the best sex we've ever had" he said breathlessly 

"So intense" you breathed back

"Uh huh" he said helplessly 

The both of you stayed still and quiet until you caught your breaths back and built up the energy to move, the both of you then showered and laid down in bed, wrapped around each other as you both fell asleep peacefully. The next morning you woke up to hear Jeremy in the bathroom, you walked in to see him staring at his back in the mirror, a small smile on his face.

"You really like scratching my back huh" he said happily

"I get it now, the first time I scratched your back was the first time that's ever happened for you right?" You asked

"Yeah" he replied and walked over to you

"Then you never really had proper sex until you met me" you told him

"And vice versa" he said

"Everytime with you is the best sex I've ever had" you told him

"Is that an invite to fuck you again Mrs Renner?" He asked cockily

"It would be my genuine pleasure Mr Renner" you teased

"You Smartass" he hissed and laughed

"You know we only have half an hour" you told him

"I'm on it" he said and carried you to the room

"You weren't last night" you teased

"God I love your filthy mouth" he said as he placed you down and bent you over the bed, his cock slamming into you, his arms wrapping around you as he pulled your back flat against his chest "But you're still going to pay for that Hawkeye remark and being tease" he said and then sucked at your neck, his thrusts slow but deep, hitting the sweet spot each time.

You felt his smile against your neck when you moaned his name, you turned your head to face him and wrapped your arms around his neck, his lips met yours in a rough kiss as your hands ran through his hair, he pushed you down so you were laying on your stomach and laid atop of you, holding himself up with his arms as he relentlessly gave you everything he had, the bed was now banging against the wall and you had to grip the sheets as you screamed out his name, a smile on his face as he fucked you right through your first and second orgasm, not slowing down for a second, your head now spinning as your third orgasm hit you hard, Jeremy moaning wildly as he came inside you and then collapsed on too of you.


	34. Chapter 34

Time passed by quickly and suddenly it was time to go back to the airport, fly home and get back to reality. You were quiet on the plane home and fell asleep in the car on the way home.

You woke up on the lounge with a blanket over you, Bosco and Shadow curled around you.

"Hey boys" you said with a smile

They woke and jumped all over you, licking your face.

"I missed you guys too" you said and hugged them both.

You couldn't find Jeremy anywhere and even tried ringing him a few times, but there was no answer. Instead of continuously calling him you started cooking dinner for the both of you while you listened to music on the radio. Jeremy got home, threw his keys in the bowl and then followed his nose into the kitchen.

"Mmm" he mumbled as his arms wrapped around your waist and swayed you slowly "Your cooking stirfry" he added excitedly

"I sure am" you said with a smile 

"You know I love you stirfry" he replied before pressing a soft kiss to your neck "I'm gunna set the table and get the fire started"

"So tomorrow" you sighed

Jeremy sighed and walked over to you, turning you around so he could hug you.

"It's not going to be easy mama, Ali was our daughter. She was a huge part of our life" he told you

"Yeah" you mumbled

"Why don't I finish cooking while you go and relax" he suggested

"Ok" you mumbled and then walked upstairs and sat down in Ali's room.

You picked up Ali's stuffed bear and hugged it tight as slow tears fell down your cheeks. Jeremy followed you up and knelt down in front of you, yours knees tucked up against your chest as you held onto the bear for dear life. Jeremy rested his hand on your knee and then wiped the tears from his own eyes before he sat against the wall with his face in his hands.

Jeremy's phone rang and he answered it quietly.

"Hey Dad" he said softly

"Hey Jer, are you ok?" Lee asked

"No" his voice cracked into a sob

"I'm on my way now" Lee replied

"Ok dad" he said and then hung up

Jeremy walked downstairs and sat in the backyard with a beer while you cried yourself to sleep. Lee arrived and hugged Jeremy tight, in which Jeremy responded by clutching to his dad's jacket.

"It's not fair dad, I don't want to say goodbye. I hate this so much" he sobbed 

"I know bud" Lee said softly

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked

"You grieve and push on, that's all anyone can do Jeremy" Lee told him and fought back his own tears

"I can't, it's too hard. I feel like I'm falling apart..I just can't keep pretending that we didn't lose our baby girl and I can't pretend that everything will be ok" he broke from Lee and it was now more apparent as to just how much this was killing him inside.

"I don't know how you're feeling Jeremy, all I can do is try and understand. But you're not alone in all of this" Lee told him

"Than why do I feel like I am?" He asked before taking a sip of his beer and lighting up a cigarette.

"Because you're grieving, that's what grief is and it hurts so much and everyone experiences it different" he informed him "You want me to stay for a while?"

Jeremy nodded as he sat down and stared out at the stars, the brightest one catching his attention as it twinkled.

"Summer said that whatever stars appear brightest to us, are the people we've lost" Jeremy said softly

"Y'know what, she's probably right" Lee said "I'm gunna go and make us both a coffee" he said and walked inside

"I'm sorry Ali, I'm sorry that you didn't get to live a full life. If I could trade places with you.. I'd do it in a heartbeat baby" he sighed "When my time comes I know you'll be at those gates waiting for me.. Don't ever forget that mommy and daddy love you baby, from the moment our eyes first fell across the sight of you and until we see our last vision and take our last breath Ali. We love you baby" he added before he walked inside and sat at the table

Lee sat a coffee down in front of Jeremy just as you had stumbled into the kitchen half asleep, Ali's bear still in your hand.

"Hey sweetie" Lee said as he gave you a hug

"Hey Lee" you replied sleepily and sat at the table

"Coffee?" He asked

"Please" you mumbled as you rubbed your eyes

"You ok baby?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah" you nodded

"How are you feeling?" Lee asked

"I've been better Pa" you replied 

"That's why I'm gunna stay the night and drive you in tomorrow" Lee told you both

"It's probably for the best" Jeremy said and you nodded.

It was quiet for a while, which the neither of you had become use to. When you were both laying in bed Jeremy tilted your head up gently.

"Do you want more kids?" He asked

"Yeah, but it scares the hell out of me.. Thinking that it could happen again" she admitted

"Me too, but we were so damn lucky to have Ali. Even if we did lose her" he softly smiled

"Yeah, you're right" you said and rested your head on his chest.

"Goodnight beautiful, I love you" Jeremy whispered

"I love you too Jer" you mumbled before falling asleep.

For now the both of you were at peace, no thoughts, just tangled in each other's arms. Nothing could hurt either of you in this moment and Ali was with you both in your dreams and you both held on to that.


End file.
